My Sister's Keeper
by AnastaziaDanielle
Summary: When Dis's husband is killed in battle defending Thorin, the royal dwarf is burdened with guilt. He steps in to help his sister raise her young son, Fili.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson. I just have a fascination with Thorin and his nephews.

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 1

_The stench of death filled his nostrils and turned his stomach. The moans and cries of the dying echoed in his ears. After the massacre of his family that he'd been privy to witness at Azanulbizar, first his grandfather and then his baby brother, Thorin wished he had died with them. He knelt on the battlefield next to the body of Frerin, his dislocated shoulder useless and pain slicing through his bruised ribs as he cradled his brother's lifeless body to his chest. Guilt gnawed at him, twisting his insides. If only he'd been faster. If only he'd thought to look for his little brother instead of thirsting for revenge for their grandfather's death. If only he'd watched his own back, then Frerin wouldn't have had to give his life for Thorin's. Despair rolled over the royal dwarf in waves, and he leaned over his brother's body and released a scream of grief and anger._

"_Thorin!"_

_The grief-stricken Thorin looked up to see his sister's husband running toward him across the battlefield, his blonde hair matted with blood that dribbled down his temple. His sword was clutched in his hand, an expression of horror on his face as his gaze fell upon Frerin. "No," he breathed, falling to his knees beside his brothers-in-law. "No, this can't be."_

_Thorin gently lowered Frerin's body to the ground and stroked his bruised and bloody cheek as Ehren looked on. "My dear brother, I am so sorry. If only I could give my life in your place. I should have protected you. I should have been more alert." A great sob caught in his throat and he felt Ehren's hand come to rest on his shoulder. "Brother, how can I go on without you?"_

_A great shout arose from the remaining soldiers around them. Both Thorin and Ehren looked up._

"_More orcs!" Dwalin called to his best friend, now his king. The dwarf warrior gripped his sword and shield, his face grim as he stalked toward Thorin. "You're injured. With that shoulder, you'll never last in battle."_

_Thorin growled menacingly. "They have murdered my family. I must avenge their deaths." He stroked Frerin's cheek one last time before rising to his feet and grasping his sword with the hand of his uninjured arm. He charged the orcs, a battle cry of rage on his lips._

Present Day

Now the orcs were threatening the dwarves' peaceful existence in Ered Luin. Fury bubbled up in Thorin's chest as he rode his sturdy paint horse into battle. Of his family, all he had left were his sister, Dis, her husband, Ehren, and their little four-year-old son, Fili. Thorin vowed that these orcs would not harm his family and the peace they sought in Ered Luin. Fili would grow up knowing only a happy home and not the nomadic existence that had befallen the dwarves of Erebor.

"Here they come," Erhren muttered at his side, seated on his sleek brown horse. His face was set in anger, his brown eyes narrowed as he focused on the approaching enemy.

Dwalin, on Thorin's other side, growled. "Let them come. We will tear them limb from limb." He hefted a heavy ax in his hand, shifting his grip until the weapon was sure and steady.

The sounds of orcs filled the air. Metal met metal and the smell of blood permeated their nostrils.

Thorin met the first orc he reached head on, swinging his sword. The battle was fierce, and the dwarf king took his rage out on orc after orc until his arm ached and trembled with exhaustion. Still, he kept fighting. These creatures would not take the new home his people had made for themselves. They wouldn't disturb the lives of Dis and Fili. He allowed his anger to consume him and spur him forward.

Thorin's blue eyes narrowed as he took out two orcs with a mighty swing, determined to kill as many of the revolting creatures as he could. A jolting blow on his left side knocked his sturdy oak shield off his arm. A horrendous popping sound echoed in his ears and a nauseating pain sliced through his shoulder. Thorin was suddenly unable to move his left arm. A groan of pain escaped his lips as he fell to his knees. Beads of sweat formed on his brow as he fumbled for the sword he had dropped and forced himself to his feet.

Another orc advanced on him, and the dwarf king gritted his teeth and swung his sword, taking down the ugly creature. Thorin blocked a blow from another orc, but was knocked to his feet by a snarling warg. His ribs exploded in pain, and he found it hard to draw in a breath.

Another wave of orcs swarmed the battlefield. Thorin gripped his sword, but black dots swam before his eyes when he tried to swing the heavy weapon. His ribs were broken; he couldn't get in a good, deep breath. Now his uninjured arm trembled with the effort of holding his sword as he tried to push to his feet. Perhaps he would die here on this battlefield and join Grandfather and Frerin in the Halls of Waiting. Death would be an almost welcome relief from the guilt that plagued him every day, although he felt sick at the thought of bringing more grief and pain to his sweet baby sister. Blinking to fight of the darkness that threatened the edge of his vision, the royal dwarf realized that an orc stood above him, grinning as he prepared to deliver the final blow that would kill Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror.

"Thorin!" Ehren's voice rang out as he advanced on the orc, swinging his sword in a mighty arc.

Thorin watched in horror as the orc was just a bit faster than the dwarf, his sword slicing through the air and across the stomach of his sister's husband. Ehren fell with a gut-wrenching cry. Thorin surged to his feet spurred on by adrenaline and beheaded the orc, its head rolling a few feet away to rest against the dead body of one of its fellow orcs.

"Ehren, no," Thorin groaned, dropping his sword and falling at Dis's husband's side, the pain from his ribs nearly bending him double. "You'll be fine," he gasped although he knew as he looked at the gaping wound that Ehren would not be with them much longer.

"Thorin," his brother-in-law gasped, "you have to take care of Dis and Fili for me."

The royal dwarf swallowed around the lump in his throat and smoothed Ehren's blonde hair back from his bloody and bruised face. "You know I will, brother." Brown eyes that usually sparked with mirth were now dull with pain.

"Make sure Dis knows how much I love her. Don't let Fili forget me." Blood trickled from Ehren's alarmingly pale lips, and he choked on it as he spoke.

"He will never forget you. I will see to it; I promise you." Thorin felt hot tears warm his cheeks. "I'm sorry, brother. I have failed you. My rashness in battle has led to this for you."

"My choice," Ehren coughed. "Not your fault." He was silent for a moment, grateful when Thorin took his hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "My Fili, will he not make a good king someday?" he whispered as his strength began to fade.

"Your Fili will make an excellent king, no doubt the best Erebor has ever seen. We will reclaim Erebor, and your son will succeed me as king. You have my word," Thorin vowed.

"Take care of them, Thorin," he whispered as his eyes fluttered closed.

"Ehren," Thorin moaned, squeezing his brother-in-law's hand. There was no response. Ehren's chest rose and fell once more and then was still. He was gone. With a roar of rage, Thorin took up his sword although he could barely stand and rejoined the battle, no longer caring if he lived or died.

"Mother, when is Da coming home?" Fili asked. He sat in one of the wooden chairs at the kitchen table, swinging his legs happily as he ate the slice of buttered bread his mother had fixed for him.

"Soon, I hope," Dis answered as she brushed sweaty tendrils of dark hair back from her face and scrubbed at a particularly stubborn stain on the floor.

"Is he still helping Uncle fight the orcs?" the boy asked as he licked the butter from his fingers.

"Don't lick your fingers, Fili. Go wash them," Dis instructed. "Yes, he's helping Uncle Thorin battle the orcs."

A hint of worry shone in the boy's blue eyes that were much like his uncles' and his mother's when he returned from the wash basin. "Da and Uncle won't let the orcs come here, will they?"

Dis put down her scrub rag and pushed to her feet, moving to her sonr. She lifted him onto her hip and bounced him up and down until he giggled. "Da and Uncle are very strong and very brave. So are the other dwarves. They will best the orcs on the battlefield, Fili. Da and Uncle Thorin would never let the orcs harm you, little one."

The boy breathed a sigh of relief and wrapped his arms around his mother's neck as he fought against a yawn.

Dis smothered a grin. Her little boy was growing up so quickly. When Ehren returned from the battlefield, he would be so proud of his blonde-haired son. "Come, Fili, it's time for your nap."

"I'm getting too old for naps, Mother," Fili protested. "Soon I'll be big enough to help Da and Uncle defeat the orcs."

"Not for a long while yet, Fili," Dis cautioned as she tucked him beneath the cool sheets on his bed. "Now sleep and when you wake up it will be time for dinner." She sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her son's hair until his breathing evened out in slumber.

Worry niggled in her gut as she thought of her husband and her brother. She'd told Fili they were brave and strong, and they were, yet there were no guarantees in this life. She and Thorin knew that better than anyone else. A sigh escaped her lips. It did her no good to sit still and worry. She would keep herself busy with cleaning and likely word of the battle would come soon enough. Dis resolutely pushed herself up from her son's bed and resumed her scrubbing.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note:

Ehren is German and means "honorable."

I'm a bit nervous about this chapter. I'm much better at emotional drama than scenes on a battlefield. Plus, I worry about getting the facts in Tolkien's world correct.

Thanks to "thenerdist2000" for being a sounding board for ideas.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 2

Four-year-old Fili played with his wooden animals on the floor in front of the fire and snuck curious glances at his mother as she sat in her rocking chair and worked on the mending. Mother had been acting very strangely lately. She worked from sunup to sundown and didn't have time to play anymore. She rarely smiled, not even her special smile that she reserved for Fili alone.

Absently, he lined up all of his animals and knocked them over with one fatal swoop of his hand, sending them scattering across the floor with a loud clatter.

Dis jumped at the noise. "Fili, please!" she scolded.

The blonde-haired little dwarf dropped his chin to his chest shamefully. "I'm sorry mother," he murmured, not sure what he had really done. He'd made much more noise than this before, and he'd never been scolded.

He heard his mother sigh and lay aside her mending. "Fili, come here."

Swallowing hard and hoping he wasn't going to get another scolding, Fili stood and walked to stand before his mother without looking up.

Dis' gentle fingers lifted his chin. "Fili, my son, I am sorry for snapping at you."

"I'm sorry I made so much noise, Mother," he sniffled. Da would be angry at him if he upset Mother, and he wanted his Da to be proud.

His mother's warm arms wrapped around him, and she lifted him into her lap. "No, Fili, it's all right. It is I who need to apologize." She stroked his blonde hair back from his face and placed a kiss on his forehead. "I'm just missing Da today, I suppose."

"Will he be home soon, Mother?" Fili asked hopefully as he leaned back in Dis's arms and squirmed to get comfortable.

"I hope so," she sighed, giving her small son a gentle squeeze.

A frantic pounding on the door caused both of them to jump. Dis stood and deposited her son onto the floor. "Go into your room and stay there until I tell you to come out," she instructed, waiting until Fili obeyed before going to answer the door.

Dread made Dis' heart pound in her chest; this would be news from the battlefield. Her throat felt tight and she wiped the sweaty palms of her hands against her simple homespun skirt before reaching for the doorknob.

Balin stood there; his clothes were tattered and bloody and his eyes were red-rimmed. "Lady Dis," he murmured.

Dis blinked as she realized with alarm that there dwarves behind him carrying a stretcher. "Ehren," she breathed, pushing forward past Balin. Her eyes widened when she saw that it was not her husband, but her brother on the pallet. "Bring him inside," she commanded, drawing on her inner stenghth as she turned and hurried toward her bedroom. She threw back the covers on the bed and moved aside so the dwarves could deposit their king carefully on the soft sheets.

"How bad are his injuries?" Dis asked Balin, already retrieving clean linens for bandages from a trunk in the corner of the room.

"He dislocated that same shoulder once again, but that is the least of his injuries. Oin believes he has cracked at least two ribs, maybe three, so he is in a lot of pain." Balin hesitated.

"What aren't you telling me about my brother, Balin?" Dis demanded fiercely, her eyes snapping with fire.

The older dwarf sighed. "His side was pierced by an orc arrow. Oin cleaned the wound as well as he could, but infection has set in. We thought it would be best to bring Thorin here where he would be with family."

The dwarves who had carried Thorin slipped quietly out of the room after Dis offered her sincere thanks. She moved to her brother's side and tenderly brushed his dark hair back from his sweaty brow. "You are safe now, Brother." A frown creased her face at the heat that radiated off of his skin.

"Balin, please bring me some cool water, and have his bandages been changed recently?"

"Not since this morning, Dis," the older dwarf sighed. "We wanted to get him home as soon as possible." What he didn't add was that they wanted to get Thorin home so that his sister would be able to tell him goodbye in the event of his passing. He hurried to get a basin of water and return it to Dis in what had now become the sick room.

She dipped a soft rag into the water's coolness and folded it carefully before placing it on Thorin's brow. "There you go," she murmured softly. Then her hands pulled up her brother's dirty, stained tunic so she could view the wound underneath. Blood was seeping through the bandage that was wrapped around his torso. Fear clenched in her gut.

"Help me cut off his old tunic. It's filthy and will do the wound no good." Dis watched as the white-bearded dwarf tugged a knife from his belt. He slit the shirt and together he and Dis pulled it off of Thorin. Next went the tattered, bloody trousers. Balin removed Thorin's boots as Dis began the tedious task of removing the blood-soaked bandage. If the wound had begun to close, she didn't want to tear it open once again if the bandage stuck to the dried blood. It took quite a bit of soaking and coaxing, but at last the final strip of bandage was pulled away.

Dis sucked in a quick breath at the sight of the angry, red wound. No wonder her brother was feverish. She hurried to her cabinets and her eyes scanned over the containers of herbs before she found the one marked kingsfoil. Quickly, she mixed it with water in a small bowl and ground it into a green, foul-smelling paste. She hurried back to her brother's side and smeared the thick mixture onto his wound. She glanced at his face, knowing that her touch to the fiery wound had to be painful, but Thorin did not move nor flinch. Dis bandaged his wound once again, checked the wrapping around his ribs, and then washed her hands before tucking the blankets tightly around her big brother.

"Rest well, brother. I'll be right here," she promised, refreshing the rag on his forehead in cool water. Then she turned to Balin. Now that her brother had been cared for she could focus on other matters. "Where is Ehren, Balin? Is he commanding the soldiers in Thorin's stead?" The look on the old dwarf's face nearly brought Dis to her knees. Ehren. "Balin, please," she begged, "my husband." Dis found that she could barely breathe as she waited to hear the old dwarf's words, words that she knew would bring sorrow.

"Dis," he said softly, taking both of her hands in his, "Ehren fought bravely."

"No," she choked out as her eyes filled with tears. Her body began to tremble, and she found that she couldn't stop it.

"He died to save your brother," Balin told her sadly. "He died an honorable death."

"No," Dis wept, her knees giving way beneath her. She sunk to the floor and her body shook with sobs.

Balin wrapped an arm around her shoulders and attempted to heft her to her feet. "Come, Dis."

"Leave me be!" she shrieked, pulling away from him.

He removed his arm and backed away. "Dis-," he began.

"Just leave, Balin," she begged. "I need some time. Please check on Fili for me. He's in his room."

The older dwarf nodded and left, closing the door behind him.

Dis cried until her eyes felt swollen and her throat was raw. She had screamed and pounded the floor until her fists were bleeding. How much more was she to lose? Her grandfather, her father, their kingdom, and now her precious husband had all been taken from her. Even her brother was fighting a war against death at this very moment. Was she to be all alone in the world with her little son until he was taken from her, too?

Nearly retching over another sob, Dis stumbled to her feet and made her way to the bed where she crawled up next to Thorin and curled into his uninjured side. "Don't die, Brother. Don't leave me," she whispered. Dis was known for her strength and courage, but now she couldn't summon either of them. Tomorrow she would be strong and courageous, but tonight she would mourn her husband, the man she loved more than life itself.

To Be Continued…

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to Tolkien and Peter Jackson and company.

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 3

Fili huddled in the corner of his small room, clutching his favorite stuffed horse to his chest. Mother had been afraid when she ordered him to his room; he could tell. Then he'd heard the sound of many feet in the hallway. What was going on?

The four-year-old crept toward the doorway, still hugging his brown horse. The heavy wooden door was shut, but he pressed his ear against it and strained to hear what was going on outside his little room. He could hear muffled voices, but couldn't tell what they were saying. Small fingers worried the yarn tail of the horse as his tummy twisted with worry. Why had Mother sent him to his room?

He heard the heavy footsteps leave, but Mother still didn't come to get him. Fili's fingers worked the yarn in the horse's tail feverishly, and he kept his ear pressed to the door hoping for some clue as to what was going on.

Time seemed to drag. Fili was thirsty, but Mother had said not to leave his room. The little dwarf sighed and pulled away from the door. The house had grown quiet. He shuffled to his bed and crawled up onto the warm, blue coverlet. He was quite sleepy, really. Maybe he'd just lie down for a while.

There was a soft nock on the door, and then Uncle Thorin's friend, Balin, poked his head inside the boy's room. "Hello, laddie," he smiled. "I thought I'd keep you company for a bit while your Mother is busy."

Fili sat up cross-legged on the bed and cuddled his horse on his lap. "Mr. Balin, what is Mother doing?"

The older dwarf made his way to the bed after shutting the door securely behind him and sat down on the edge of the straw mattress. Ruffling Fili's blonde hair, he smiled at the worried little boy. "Your Mother is taking care of some things right now," he assured the worried four-year-old.

A keening sound permeated the air turning to screams of anger and grief. Fili nearly jumped out of his skin. "Mother!" he cried, nearly falling off of the bed in his haste to get to her.

Balin caught the child and pulled him into his lap.

"Mother!" Fili cried again, fighting against Balin's arms.

"She needs some time alone, young Fili," Thorin's friend soothed. He began to rock back and forth and sang softly.

Fili cried against him, his little horse clutched to his chest. Mother was crying and Da and Uncle Thorin were away fighting the orcs. He had never felt so alone.

The afternoon drug on; it never seemed to end. Fili had finally slipped out of Balin's arms to lie against his pillow on the bed. The house was silent now; the sorrowful sounds had faded and then stopped all together.

A soft snoring mewl drew the young dwarf's attention. Opening one eyelid, he snuck a look at Balin. The bearded dwarf was leaning back against the wall sleeping soundly as muted snores escaped his lips.

Fili waited until the snores grew deeper and louder. That's how he always knew Da was good and asleep. Slowly and carefully, he slid off of the side of the bed, leaving his horse behind, and crept on tiptoe to the door. He gripped the heavy handle and twisted it open. It turned with a squeak.

Fili cast a quick glance over his shoulder, but Balin continued to snore in slumber. The child breathed a sigh of relief and slipped quietly into the hallway. He was determined to find his mother. The living room was empty and silent, so Fili checked the kitchen. That, too, was deserted.

He retreated back down the hallway, passing his own room, until he came to the one that belonged to his parents. The door was closed. Sucking in a deep breath, Fili tried to be brave like Da and Uncle Thorin. He turned the heavy doorknob and pushed the door open. The room was bathed in semi-darkness. Fili could make out two forms huddled on the bed. "Mother?" he called softly. "Da?"

He crept closer until he could reach to pat his mother on the back. "Mother?" he called as he shook her gently.

Dis jerked awake and pushed up on one elbow, unsure of what had jolted her from slumber. She glanced at her brother. His face was flushed with fever and sweat shone on his brow. He had not awakened. Then she heard the frightened little voice.

"Mother?"

Everything flooded back to her in a rush. Ehren was gone, and he wasn't coming back. She wanted to scream once more at the unfairness of it all, but her son needed her. She heard him sniffle behind her and took a fortifying breath of air before turning to look at him.

"Mother, are you sick?" Fili asked, his blue eyes widening as he took in her red, puffy eyes and disheveled appearance.

"No, my love, I am not sick," she assured him although she felt as if she was dying inside.

Fili tried to look past her to the form on the bed. "Is Da sleeping?"

Dis blinked in pain at her son's words. "No, Fili." She leaned over and lifted her four-year-old up onto the bed so that he could see his uncle.

Fili frowned. "Why is Uncle's face so red? Where is Da?"

"Uncle Thorin was injured in the battle. He has a fever now and is very sick," Dis explained, her voice scratchy from her earlier expression of grief.

"Is that why you were crying?" Fili asked, his blue eyes studying her face carefully.

Dis looked down at her son and felt tears well in her eyes once again. Fili adored his father. How was she going to tell her four-year-old that his da wasn't coming home?

"Mother?" Fili asked again. He was scared. He didn't remember ever seeing his mother cry. Maybe Uncle Thorin was dying. Uncle was Mother's big brother, and she loved him very much. Fili loved him, too. He would be very sad if Uncle Thorin died. He glanced over at the dwarf king's sleeping form. Thorin hadn't moved. Was he breathing? Fili couldn't tell in the shadows of the room.

"Fili," Dis began hesitantly, "my sweet son." She held him tightly and smoothed his blonde hair back from his face. "You look so much like your da."

Fili looked up into her face. Her voice sounded so sad. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, and that made Fili begin to cry, too.

"Fili, the battle with the orcs was very fierce," she choked out. "Uncle Thorin was injured terribly, and your da…" she trailed off, swallowing hard and looking at the ceiling.

His little heart pounding in his chest, Fili froze. His fingers clutched his mother's sleeve tightly. He could feel her shaking beneath him.

"Fili, your Da was hurt badly by the orcs. He was hurt so badly that….that…" Dis trailed off and held her son tightly to her chest, burying her face in his soft, blonde hair. "Fili, Da isn't coming home. His injuries were too bad. He died, my son. He has gone to the Halls of Waiting."

She released her hold as Fili squirmed and pulled back so that he could see her face. His blue eyes, so like hers and Thorin's, stared up at her in confusion. "Da isn't coming back?" he asked.

"No, Fili. When people die, they can't come back."

The child's face crumpled. "But I want him to, Mother. I want Da."

"I know," Dis soothed, cupping her son's face in one of her trembling hands. "I want him, too."

Fili's gaze landed on his uncle. "And Uncle Thorin? Will he die, too?" the little boy asked in a quivering voice.

"I hope not," Dis told him, "but Fili, Uncle Thorin is very sick."

The child wrenched himself from his mother's hold and reached for Thorin.

"Be careful of his bandages, Fili," Dis cautioned. "Stay up by his shoulder."

The little boy was sobbing now, his little body shaking all over. He buried his face in his uncle's bare shoulder and buried one hand in Thorin's tangled brown hair. "Don't leave, Uncle. Don't leave like Da."

"Oh, Fili," Dis choked out. She curled herself around her son and placed a hand against her brother's arm. Both mother and son cried themselves to sleep.

Thorin was first aware of a throbbing pain deep inside of him. It hurt to take a full breath, so he forced himself to take careful, shallow ones instead. An ache radiated from his shoulder up into his neck and down his arm. His side burned like fire; he felt as if he was being scorched from the inside out. He opened his eyes and found himself staring up at a wooden ceiling. His mouth was as dry as cotton; it was difficult to swallow.

A warm weight rested on his good shoulder. He turned his head slightly, pain shooting through him as he did so. Blonde hair scratched his chin. Fili. Behind his nephew rested the tear-streaked face of his sister.

Thorin suddenly wished he were dead. Why couldn't Ehren be the one lying here in bed with his family? Thorin would have gladly traded places with his brother-in-law to save his sister and his nephew the agony of such a loss. Pain lanced through him once again, although this time it wasn't physical, as Fili whimpered in his sleep.

The child had tear-stains on his face. Did he know that Ehren wasn't coming home? Grief and guilt took hold of Thorin. He brushed his lips against Fili's forehead and vowed that he would stand by Dis and Fili in whatever ways they needed him. More than anything, he wished he could have taken Ehren's place. Dis's husband had died to save Thorin's life. Would Dis even be able to look at her brother again once she learned the circumstances of her husband's death? Would Thorin lose the only family he had left once Dis heard the truth?

He tried shifting in the bed. Pain greater than he had ever known radiated through his side and set black spots to dancing before his eyes. He sucked in a deep breath in an effort to ease his pain, and his broken ribs responded with sharp stabbing jolts of agony. Thorin found blessed relief when darkness claimed him.

To Be Continued…

Thank you so much for reading! Please take time to review.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R .Tolkien and Peter Jackson and company.

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 4

Thorin woke to the feeling of a cool rag being placed against his forehead. He blinked his eyes open cautiously and found his sister standing above him, her face creased in a worried frown. Hope sprung into her gaze when she realized he was awake.

"Thorin," she breathed, tears immediately welling in her blue eyes.

The dwarf king tried to speak, but his mouth was still dry. Dis turned away from the bed and he could hear her pouring him a glass of water. Thorin used the moment alone to take stock of things. His shoulder throbbed painfully, his side burned from the inside out, and he still couldn't take a deep breath. In other words, he was miserable.

His sister returned and lifted his head with one hand while she held a glass of water to his lips. Thorin drank greedily and grunted when Dis pulled the glass away.

"Not too much," she cautioned. "It will make you sick."

Thorin studied his sister's face as she placed the glass on the bedside table. Did she know about Ehren? Surely someone had told her, Balin or perhaps Dwalin. Her face was pale and sad. Dark circles bruised the skin beneath her eyes. Her long dark hair, usually decorated with intricate braids befitting a woman of the House of Durin hung in limp tangles.

"Dis," he began hesitantly, not knowing what else to say to his grieving baby sister, "I'm sorry about Ehren."

She turned to look at him, her expression one of agony and grief. "I miss him so much, Thorin," she sighed, "but I know he will be waiting for me."

Guilt twisted painfully in Thorin's gut, and it had nothing to do with the injuries he had received in the battle. The water had helped his throat and the dwarf king found himself able to speak. "How can you even look at me, Dis? Ehren died because of me," Thorin growled softly in order not to wake Fili who still cuddled against his uncle's shoulder. "If you want me to go, I can stay with Balin."

"Thorin Oakenshield," Dis fumed, allowing a few curses to escape her lips, "you are my brother, and I love you. You will not be going anywhere. This is not your fault. Ehren chose to give his life for his king. You were like a brother to him." Her voice broke on her words, but she plowed on. "Don't you know that I would give my life for yours without a second thought just as you would do for me? You would have given yours for Ehren, wouldn't you?" she asked, fixing her brother with a pointed stare and daring him to disagree.

It took several seconds, but Thorin finally nodded slightly. "Aye, I would have."

"My husband died a brave and honorable death. Don't you dare take that from him with your guilt," Dis fussed, tenderly brushing her brother's long, dark hair back from his face.

Thorin shifted as he tried once again to get comfortable and winced as pain speared him.

"Mother?" a quiet voice whispered from his side, "is Uncle Thorin dying like Da?"

"No, Fili," Thorin managed as he worked to regulate his breathing in a way that made it less painful. "I will be well again in time."

"Uncle!" Fili shouted as fat tears rolled down his cheeks. "Da isn't coming home, Uncle. I was afraid you were going to leave, too." His little shoulders shook with sobs, and Thorin's heart broke again. Guilt filled him once more, but he would not voice it, not in front of his sister. He would bear his burden silently.

"If you're careful, Fili, you can get right here under my arm so I can hold you close," Thorin told his only nephew.

"Thorin-," Dis cautioned.

"Sister, it's all right," the dwarf king replied as Fili squirmed until he made his way under his uncle's arm and against Thorin's good side. "There we go, Fili," he sighed as he felt the child's warm, pleasant weight against him. "Just lie still now, that's a good lad."

"I love you, Uncle Thorin," Fili murmured, his right hand reaching up to tangle in Thorin's dark hair once again.

"And I love you, little Fili," Thorin replied.

Dis felt a lump form in her throat. Fili might not have his father, but at least he would have her big brother to guide him to adulthood. She tucked the blankets in securely around them both. Thorin was already drifting off to sleep again, but Fili watched her with his big blue eyes, eyes of the House of Durin.

After keeping herself busy by straightening up the room and preparing new bandages for when Thorin awakened, Dis sank into a chair beside the bed. She was exhausted both physically and mentally. Ehren was gone; he wasn't coming home. The thought made her ache inside and a strange emptiness filled her. Any minute she felt as if her blonde-haired, brown-eyed husband should come laughing through the front door, his wide smile brightening her day. Ehren had always been full of laughter and jokes, his joy in life contagious. She stifled a sob against her fist. It wouldn't do to wake Thorin and Fili.

Her brother moaned on the bed, and she raised her head to look at him. Beads of sweat covered his brow and a splash of red shone high on each of his cheeks. His fever was rising. Maybe she should check his wound.

Rising, Dis shook Fili with gentle hands. "Fili, love, wake up."

The boy shifted groggily and wiped his eyes with his hand once he untangled it from Thorin's hair. "Mother?"

"I need you to wake up, Fili. It's time for me to change Uncle's bandages. Go play in your room or in the kitchen like a good lad. I'll be there shortly."

Fili looked over at Thorin. "Why is Uncle so sweaty?"

"He has a fever, Fili. Remember when you were sick last month with a fever? All you wanted to do was sleep and you were cold one minute and all sweaty the next."

Fili nodded solemnly. He'd felt miserable. He hoped Uncle Thorin didn't feel as bad as he had. The four-year-old leaned over to press a kiss to his uncle's cheek before allowing his mother to lift him off the bed.

"Off with you, then," Dis told her son, forcing a smile for the child's sake. Inside, however, she was quaking and terrified. What if they lost Thorin, too? She felt as if what was left of her heart would shatter into a million pieces and she would never be able to pull herself together again.

Squaring her shoulders, Dis pulled back the blankets and began the painstaking task of removing Thorin's bandages. It was a slow and tedious task, but the angry, puss-filled wound made her stomach turn. "No," she gasped. Pulling the blankets back up in case Fili entered the room, Dis wiped her hands and hurried to grab her cloak.

"Fili!" she called.

The little boy looked up from where he was playing with his wooden animals in front of the fire.

"Stay here and listen out for Uncle Thorin. I will be right back. I need a healer to look at Uncle's wound."

Fili sat up, his little face full of terror. "Is Uncle dying?"

Dis moved to kneel in front of her son. She cupped his face in her hand. "My sweet Fili, Uncle's wound is infected. It won't get better unless a healer takes care of it. You let me worry about Uncle Thorin."

The child nodded, but Dis could tell her words had not helped his fears. Her poor son had lost his father and now was just a hair away from losing his only uncle as well. She stood and whirled toward the door, not wanting Fili to see the tears that had formed in her eyes. Blinking hard, she willed them not to fall.

Dis hurried the few blocks to where Oin kept a small clinic of sorts in his home. She pounded on the front door, hoping it would be loud enough for him to hear her. She blinked in surprise when Thorin's friend Bofur opened the door.

"Lady Dis," he nodded, "I am so sorry to hear of your loss."

"Thank you, Bofur, but I need Oin. Thorin's wound is infected, and I fear it needs to be lanced."

"What's that, Lady Dis?" Oin asked, positioning his ear trumpet as he joined Bofur at the door.

"Thorin's wound is infected and in need of lancing," she sighed, her voice tight with worry.

"I'll gather my things and be right there," the healer assured her.

Bofur took her arm and guided her out. "May I walk you home? I thought perhaps young Fili could join me at the toy shop. He's had a rough few days and maybe a new play thing would cheer him up while Oin takes care of Thorin."

Dis was so grateful for the kindness of their friends. A small smile curved her lips. "Thank you, Bofur. That would be most appreciated." She allowed the toy maker to open the door for her when they reached her home. Dis bit her lip to keep the tears from flowing when it felt empty inside because Ehren wasn't there.

Fili ran to her side and threw his arms around her. "I missed you, Mother," he cried.

She scooped him into her arms and he noticed Bofur for the first time. His blue eyes widened. "Hi, Mr. Bofur," he said sadly.

"Hello, laddie," Bofur smiled, reaching out to ruffle Fili's blonde hair.

"Mr. Bofur, Da isn't coming home anymore," the four-year-old said sadly, "and Uncle Thorin got hurt real bad."

"Aye, young master dwarf," Bofur nodded. "I was very sorry to hear the news. I thought you might like to visit the toy shop with me while your mother and Oin see to Thorin."

Fili's eyes lit up for a moment before they dimmed and he glanced at his mother. "Mother might need me. I have to help her since Da won't be home."

Dis swallowed hard past the lump in her throat. Fili had always had a serious nature, much like Thorin, but she hated that at four years old he felt so much responsibility on his shoulders. "I will be fine, Fili. Mr. Oin will be here with me. You go one with Mr. Bofur."

Fili hugged his mother hard before he slid from her arms and took Bofur's hand. "I'll be back soon, Mother," he promised.

She nodded, unable to speak. Oin was knocking at the door then, and she hurried to let him in as Bofur slipped out with Fili. The little boy waved as the toymaker led him down the dusty, rocky road.

Oin shuffled down the hallway to the bedroom followed closely by Dis. Thorin was thrashing on the bed caught up in his fever. His sister hurried to his side and wet a rag with cool water, sponging down his face.

"Shh, Brother, Oin is here, and he will help you." She stroked the tangled dark hair back from the dwarf king's face and promised herself that she would plait it in a braid after the healer left.

Oin pulled back the blankets and tutted as he looked at the wound. "Yes, this will definitely need lancing," he sighed. "Looks mighty bad, Lady Dis."

"Will we lose him, Oin? Will I lose my brother?" She tried to square her shoulders and look strong, but the emotional toll the past few days had taken was great. Tears threatened yet again, but she managed to blink them back.

"Thorin is strong," the healer assured her. "If there is a dwarf that can survive this wound, it is Thorin." Oin rummaged in his bag and produced a packet of tea. "Lady Dis, would you brew this for your brother. If we can get some down him, it will help with both the fever and the pain."

She nodded and pressed a kiss to her brother's forehead. "I will be back, Thorin." Hurrying to the kitchen, she warmed water over the fire and was very careful not to spill even the smallest bit of the packet of tea Oin had given her.

When she arrived back in the bedroom, Thorin was crying out in delirium, asking for Frerin and begging Dis' forgiveness for Ehren's death. She hurried to his side with the tea. "No, Thorin, it isn't your fault. You mustn't blame yourself." It was unsettling to see tears running down her big brother's cheeks as he cried like a young child.

Oin lifted the dwarf king's head, and together they managed to get most of the tea down him. He quieted after that, and Dis gripped his hand tightly between both of her own as Oin prepared the things he would need.

"Thorin, you need to stay strong," Dis pleaded quietly. "Fili and I need you."

"Alright," Oin sighed, "I'm ready to begin."

Dis nodded resolutely and gripped her brother's hand in one of hers while leaning over to stroke his forehead in a way their mother had done for them when they were ill as children. When Oin made the first cut, Thorin's eyes flew open and he groaned.

"Sh, Brother, you will be fine. The wound is infected, but Oin is caring for it."

Thorin cursed and tried to twist away from Oin's grasp. "Hold him still," the healer cried, angry with himself for not bringing along another set of hands to help hold onto the dwarf king.

Dis pressed herself against her brother as hard as she dared, trying to be careful of his broken ribs. "Hold still, Thorin," she begged. "Let Oin finish."

The minutes seemed to drag by until Oin leaned back with a sigh. "There, all done. I think it looks much better now. We'll leave the wound open to air until morning."

Dis sagged against her brother's good shoulder, exhausted. "Thank you, Oin," she nearly cried. "I don't know what Fili and I would do without Thorin."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 5

Fili absentmindedly fingered the toys in Mr. Bofur's shop, a frown tugging down the corners of his mouth. Usually he loved to visit the toy shop and gaze in wonder over the creations of Mr. Bofur, but not today. Today he wanted to be home helping Mother care for Uncle Thorin. What if Uncle died just like Da and never came back? A sob rose in the boy's throat, but he managed to hold it in. He kept his back to Mr. Bofur so the dwarf wouldn't see the tears welling in his eyes. Reaching out a finger, he gently tapped the wings on a blue-painted dragon and watched them sway up and down.

"Ah, now that's a fun choice, lad," Bofur smiled as he squatted down next to the blonde little dwarf.

Fili managed a nod, but still felt too close to tears to answer out loud.

Bofur placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Your uncle will be all right, Fili. He's a strong one, your uncle. It will take more than a wound in his side to get him down."

"But Da died, and he was strong, too!" Fili protested as he pulled away from Bofur and finally allowed the tears to stream down his cheeks.

The toymaker looked sad. "Aye, lad, your da passed on, but he was very brave and fought honorably. His wound was different than your Uncle Thorin's, Fili."

"Are you sure?" the little dwarf sniffled.

"Yes, lad," Bofure assured him as he took the little boy's hand in his own. "Come, now. Why don't you pick a toy to take home with you? Then maybe you can make a picture for your Uncle to cheer him up."

Fili nodded emphatically. He would draw Uncle a very nice picture that would make him smile again. After choosing a toy shaped like a troll that he could defeat with his little army of dwarf warriors, Fili climbed into a tall chair at Bofur's work bench and was given a piece of parchment and a pen.

"Here you go. Make your Uncle Thorin a nice picture before I take you home," Bofur told him. "I'll just be over here painting some toys." The dwarf pointed toward a table in the corner.

Fili nodded and picked up the pen, biting his lower lip in concentration. What should he draw? What would Thorin like? An idea struck the little dwarf then, and he put the pen to the paper. It took him quite a while, for he was very careful. When he finally sat back and surveyed his artwork with a critical eye, he was pleased. He just knew Uncle would like his picture. In the middle sat the Lonely Mountain where Erebor was, Uncle's kingdom. He told Fili stories about Erebor all the time, so the little boy knew how important it was to Thorin. In front of the mountain stood Thorin with a crown on his head because he was the king. Next to him were Mother and then Fili. Up in the sky, Fili drew his father in the Halls of Waiting looking down on them. He hoped Uncle would love it.

Bofur helped him roll up the parchment and then tied it with a leather thong. Fili hugged his troll toy in one arm and carried the parchment under his other arm. It was time to go home and check on Mother and Uncle. Fili hoped Thorin was awake so that he could give him his picture.

Dis wasn't really hungry, but she knew that Fili would be home soon and would need to be fed. Pushing away from her brother's bedside, she placed a kiss to his feverish brow before leaving him and heading into the kitchen. Going through the motions without thinking, she chopped carrots and onions and dropped them into a pot of water that she had put to simmering over the fire.

Ehren was gone, and Thorin was so sick. Was she to lose them both? Before she could stop them, two big, fat tears rolled down her cheeks soon followed by two more. Sobs began to shake her shoulders, and Dis slid down to the kitchen floor where she curled into a ball and allowed her grief to be released in her cries.

The door opened and Fili's shriek of "Mother!" echoed through the kitchen.

Dis looked up quickly and tried to wipe her face with her apron. Fili didn't give her a chance, however. He dropped his new toy and the roll of parchment he was carrying and propelled himself into her arms, burying his face into her shoulder.

She held him close and breathed in the comforting scent of her little boy. "My sweet Fili," she murmured, pressing a kiss into his blonde hair, "We will be all right." Dis knew she had to pull herself together for the sake of the little boy in her arms.

"Did Uncle Thorin die, Mother?" Fili asked anxiously. "Is that why you're crying?"

Dis could feel his little body shaking in her arms. "No, Fili," she assured him. "Uncle Thorin is resting. Mr. Oin took care of his wound, but it will take a while for him to begin to feel better."

The little boy hiccupped. "I made him a picture."

"I'm sure he will love it," Dis soothed, brushing his hair back from his face. "Look at you. We need to redo your braids. You will soon look like a little ragamuffin." She forced a laugh as she tried to sound like her usual self for her son's sake.

Bofur cleared his throat and stepped toward the fire to stir the stew she'd started.

"Thank you, Bofur," Dis sighed as she scrambled to her feet and hoisted Fili into her arms. "I don't know what I would have done without you today."

He nodded. "Let me know if there is anything else you need. I will be by to check on you tomorrow." He stepped forward to ruffle Fili's hair and the little boy managed a small smile.

"Thank you, Mr. Bofur, for my toy and for letting me make a picture for Uncle Thorin."

"You are very welcome, lad," Bofur assured him. "I will see you tomorrow."

Fili nodded and cuddled against his mother once more. After Bofur was gone, Dis seasoned the stew and helped Fili bathe while they waited for dinner to be ready.

"Can I give Uncle his picture?" Fili asked.

Dis was trying hard to ignore the silent house, devoid of Ehren's voice and laughter. Her throat was tight when she answered her son. "Thorin is sleeping right now, Fili. Perhaps in the morning you can give him the picture." She tugged the nightshirt over his head.

"Are you sure he's just sleeping and didn't die?" Fili asked in a small voice.

"Aye," Dis answered as she gave the boy a watery smile as she brushed out his blonde hair and redid the braids that framed his face. "Why don't I take you in to give Uncle a kiss goodnight?"

Fili nodded eagerly, so Dis carried her freshly washed son to Thorin's beside. Her brother was sleeping, his cheeks slightly less red than before. She had braided his hair in a single plait that fell over his good shoulder. Thorin's chest rose and fell slowly in a steady rhythm.

"See, Fili, Uncle is only sleeping." Dis watched as Fili studied Thorin carefully, his little face scrunched up in concentration. "Would you like to kiss his cheek?"

Fili nodded, so Dis held him over the bed. Very carefully, Fili gave Thorin a kiss on his overly warm cheek. "Goodnight, Uncle," he whispered.

Cradling her son close, Dis carried him into the kitchen and dished up their stew. Neither one of them was able to eat very much. It had been a long, hard, emotional day. After cleaning up the kitchen, Dis took Fili and both of them stretched out beside Thorin on the bed and quickly fell into sleep filled with unpleasant dreams.

Thorin woke feeling weak and tired. His shoulder throbbed, his ribs ached, but the pain in his side was not burning quite so badly. He was no longer sweating profusely either. Grateful for the small improvements, he looked to his side to see Dis curled up next to him with Fili cuddled in her arms. His sister looked so lost and sad. Once again, guilt began to gnaw at Thorin's innards, and he struggled to push it away. He needed to be strong for his sister and his nephew.

As if she could feel her brother's gaze, Dis' eyes snapped open. When she realized Thorin was staring back at her, she carefully disengaged herself from Fili and sat up. "How do you feel?" she asked, reaching out to place her hand against her brother's forehead. A small smile hooked the corners of her lips. "Your fever is gone."

"My side feels better, " Thorin admitted, "and I don't feel sweaty."

"Good," Dis replied, bending to kiss his forehead. "I've been so worried," she admitted, "and so has Fili."

"I'm sorry," Thorin apologized.

"It's not your fault," his sister scolded, unable to stop smiling.

"Mother?" Fili asked groggily as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Good morning," his mother answered with a smile.

"Good morning, Fili," Thorin told his nephew weakly. He was just so tired.

"Uncle!" the boy nearly shouted, burrowing into Thorin's side. "I was afraid you were going to go see Da in the Halls of Waiting."

Thorin turned his head so that he could press a kiss into Fili's hair. "No, little one, you and your mother need me now. I couldn't leave you alone."

"Good," Fili sighed with relief, squirming closer.

Dis smiled at the sight, glad that Fili would have his uncle in his life. "Fili, go get your picture."

The little boy sat up with a grin. "I'll be right back, Uncle!" He slid off the bed and darted out into the hallway.

"What picture?" Thorin asked with a yawn.

Dis used the opportunity to check her brother's wound and smiled at how much better it looked this morning. "He made you a picture yesterday when you were so sick," she explained.

Fili appeared in the doorway with the roll of parchment in his hands. He clambered back up onto the bed next to his uncle and sat cross-legged, unrolling the picture in his lap and then holding it out for Thorin to see. Both Thorin's and Dis' eyes widened at what the boy had drawn.

"Look, Uncle, it's the Lonely Mountain and Erebor. This is you being king and this is Mother and me." He pointed to the figure up in the sky. "That's Da in the Halls of Waiting." He held the parchment out to his uncle. "I made it for you."

Tears glistened in Thorin's eyes. "Fili, it's the best gift anyone has ever given me," the dwarf king told his eager nephew. "I will always treasure it. Perhaps your mother can hang it where I can see it every day."

Dis nodded, also teary-eyed. "Yes, I think that is a good idea, Thorin." She took the picture and began to look for the best place to put it while Fili curled back up into his uncle's side.

"Will you tell me a story, Uncle?" he asked hopefully.

Thorin yawned once again. "I'm so tired, Fili. When I get my strength back, I will tell you all the stories I can remember." He stroked the boy's blonde hair gently.

Fili thought for a moment. "Then I'll tell you one," he announced, reaching out to wrap a gentle arm over Thorin's muscular chest as he settled into the dwarf king's side. "Once upon a time there was a dwarf king named Thorin. He was very strong and very smart, and he knew how to fight with a sword."

Thorin drifted off to sleep with a smile on his lips, grateful for the small boy cuddled against his side.

To Be Continued…

Please review. I hope you liked the new chapter. It's angst and fluff rolled into one. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 6

Thorin shifted restlessly in his chair. His health was gradually improving each day, and he was anxious to return to work in the forge. In fact, he was eager to be able to walk around freely again and couldn't wait to help his sister shoulder the burden of running her household and raising her son. Dis looked exhausted all the time these days. Just yesterday, in fact, she had fallen asleep while sitting on his bed talking to him. Dark circles rimmed her eyes and her cheeks were forever pale. Thorin was certain it was a mixture of grief and worry, and he hoped that with his help the worry would begin to fade. The grief, he knew, would take much longer to heal.

Thorin found himself worried about little Fili as well. His nephew wanted to be in the company of either his mother or his uncle at all times and he was constantly worried that something was going to happen to one or the other of them. The dwarf king could understand the boy's concerns, and he hoped to help quell them.

"Uncle!" Fili cried, bursting into the room with something clutched in his fist.

"Hello, Fili, lad," Thorin smiled, as the child leaned against his knees. He reached out to ruffle the boy's blonde hair, careful not to muss the braids on each side. "What do you have there?"

Fili, who knew that Uncle's ribs were still sore and he must be very careful, leaned as close to Thorin as he could get. "I got you an apple at the market, Uncle. Look, I picked the biggest one for you."

Thorin looked up to see his sister standing in the doorway. "He insisted we buy one for you because he knows they're your favorite."

Fili looked up at him expectantly, so Thorin gave the boy a warm hug. "Thank you, Fili. Perhaps your mother will slice the apple so that you and I can share it." He knew the child loved apples as much as he did.

The child looked hopefully at Dis and she gave him a tired smile. "Come on, then. I'll slice it and you can bring it back to Uncle."

Tossing Thorin a happy grin, Fili hurried after his mother with the precious apple held tightly in his hands.

Dis found a knife and cut the apple into slices, placing them in a bowl for Fili to share with Thorin. Exhaustion tugged at the very core of her being, so much so that she felt ill. It wouldn't do to voice her feelings, however. The house wouldn't run itself, and Thorin was still not able to be up and around very much. There was food to be cooked and her son to look after. Sighing as Fili scurried back to Thorin with the bowl in his hands, Dis sank into a chair at the small wooden table. Perhaps it wouldn't hurt to close her eyes just for a minute. She rested her head on the table and closed her eyes.

"Here, Uncle!" Fili crowed. "I have our apple!" The boy held the bowl out toward Thorin and let him take a slice before taking one for himself.

Thorin bit into the slice of apple in his hand and smiled as the sweet, juicy flavor spread over his tongue. "You must have picked the best one in the bunch, lad," he told his nephew.

Fili grinned proudly and finished off his own slice.

Thorin was happy to see a smile on the boy's face and promised himself that once he was well he'd do everything in his power to see that the smile stayed in place.

"Uncle," Fili began hesitantly, his face suddenly pinched with worry, "now that Da is gone who will go hunting for our food? Mother said we don't have any more meat to eat right now."

Thorin frowned, sorry that his nephew had to worry about where his next meal was going to come from. "Do not worry, Fili. When I am well, I will do the hunting for you and your mother. In fact, I will teach you to hunt."

The boy brightened a bit. "You will? Thank you, Uncle!" He shoved the bowl into Thorin's hands. "I'll go tell Mother. Then maybe she won't look so sad." He ran off down the hallway.

Thorin sighed. If even Fili noticed his mother's condition, then perhaps she was worse off than he thought. The boy returned a few moments later with a tight expression on his face.

"What is it, Fili?" Thorin asked.

"Mother," he said sadly, "she's asleep."

"Asleep?" Thorin echoed. It was only mid-day. What was his sister doing asleep?

Fili nodded. "She has her head down on the table."

Thorin rose from his chair with a grunt as his ribs ached and the healing wound in his side pulled. He handed Fili the bowl. "You carry the apples. We'll go check on your mother."

Fili took the bowl and followed Thorin to the kitchen. Dis' head was pillowed on her arms, her breathing deep and even. She was definitely asleep.

The dwarf king bit back a sigh as worry flooded him. His sister had too much on her shoulders; she shouldn't have to bear this burden alone. Thorin came to a quick decision. If Dis was in agreement, he'd move his things into her small extra room for as long as she needed or wanted him to stay. He held a finger to his lips to tell Fili to be quiet and headed back down the hall to fetch a blanket. Returning to the kitchen he draped it carefully over her shoulders before taking Fili's hand and leading him back to the bedroom.

"Your mother has been very busy lately," he explained to the worried little boy. "We will let her rest, and she will surely be feeling better tonight."

Fili searched his uncle's face carefully and decided that Thorin must be telling the truth. A small smile curved his lips. "Do you want another apple slice, Uncle?"

Thorin took one and then pressed a kiss to Fili's forehead. He longed for a day when the little boy would be carefree and happy again and vowed that he would do all in his power to see that it was soon.

Dis awakened in the late afternoon with a start. Her neck and back were stiff, and she grimaced as she sat up. Someone had thrown a blanket over her shoulders and it pooled to the floor behind her. It had been years since she'd slept the afternoon away and she still felt an unsettling exhaustion deep down inside. Perhaps if she didn't think about it, it would go away.

Fili! Where was her son? Had he been unattended all afternoon? She pushed to her feet and hurried down the hallway to find him in Thorin's bed, curled into her brother's side for a nap while the dwarf king poured over old maps of Erebor.

Thorin smiled when he saw her. "Feeling better, Sister?"

She avoided the question. "You shouldn't have let me sleep."

"You needed your rest, Dis," he protested. "Even Fili has noticed that you are not yourself."

"I'm grieving my husband, Thorin. Do you really expect me to be myself?" she snapped, unable to stop herself. Why was she so irritable? Was it her grief?

"No one expects you to be," he sighed. "You're just pushing yourself too hard."

"I have to keep busy so I don't dwell on things," she sighed, tucking her dark hair behind her ear. She really needed to brush her hair and redo her braids.

Fili grumbled in his sleep and Thorin ran a soothing hand over his blonde hair. The boy quieted, his arm snaking out to wrap around Thorin's muscular thigh.

"Dis," Thorin began hesitantly, "I want to help you and Fili. Please, if it will help, let me stay here with you. I can do the hunting and help you with your son. He is always so concerned if one of us is out of his sight."

Dis considered her brother's words. She was worried about her son. He got extremely anxious when he was away from one or the other of them too long. It would be easier on Fili having his uncle right here in the house with them. "All right," she acquiesced. "I think it would be good for Fili."

Thorin nodded. "Thank you, Dis. It will put my mind at ease as well." He rubbed a soothing hand over the small boy's back and Fili sighed in his sleep.

"I will go start dinner," Dis informed her brother, envious of Fili for getting a nap in a warm, soft bed.

Evening fell, and Dis bathed her son and helped him into his nightclothes. "Mother, can I stay with Uncle tonight?"

"No, Fili. You need to sleep in your bed, but you can go tell your uncle goodnight." Dis plaited his blonde hair into a single braid so that it would be easier to brush come morning.

The boy nodded. "Okay," he pouted, his bottom lip protruding.

"None of that," Dis chastised. "Now go tell Thorin goodnight."

Fili scurried down the hallway, and Dis shook her head ruefully before standing to clean up the mess from the boy's bath.

Fili clambered into Thorin's bed next to the reclining dwarf king and curled into his side. "Watcha' doing, Uncle?"

"Just reading, Fili," Thorin replied, taking in the sight of the freshly bathed dwarfling. "It's time for bed, isn't it?"

Fili nodded. "Mother said that I could come say goodnight." He wrapped a careful arm around Thorin's torso and rested his head on his uncle's shoulder.

Thorin dropped a kiss on the boy's blonde hair. "Goodnight, Fili, and sweet dreams. I will see you on the morrow."

"You'll still be here, right? You won't go home while I'm sleeping?" The boy asked the same questions each night and now Thorin was able to put his mind at ease.

"I will be here when you wake up, Fili," the dwarf king promised. "I will be living with you and your mother for now. You don't need to worry." He couldn't help but smile at the radiant look that appeared on the boy's face.

Fili rose up on his knees and framed Thorin's face with his small hands before resting his forehead against his uncle's. "I'm so glad, Uncle. You belong here with us."

Thorin smiled. "Aye, I do, Fili. Now, it is time for you to get some sleep. I will see you in the morning."

The boy nodded and slid off the bed, throwing a grin at Thorin from the doorway before retreating down the hall.

Dis must have gone to bed right after Fili. The house was dark and silent. Thorin stayed up a bit longer before he put his maps aside and slid under the covers with a grunt. His ribs were aching a bit tonight as they healed. From past experiences, he knew this was normal. Impatience gnawed at him. He needed to get well so that he could truly help his sister.

Thorin fell asleep once he found a comfortable position. He didn't know what time it was when something caused him to awaken. He listened in the quiet darkness until he heard it again – a tiny whimper. A frown creased his brow and he pushed up to a sitting position. Was it his sister or Fili? Then a scream rent the air, and he knew it was his nephew. With a grunt of pain, Thorin pushed to his feet, knowing Dis would beat him to her son. This had happened on other nights, however, and Fili refused to calm until he saw both of the adults in his life healthy and whole.

Thorin reached his nephew's room and was surprised to see that Fili was still in the throes of his nightmare and Dis was nowhere in sight. Hurrying to the bed, Thorin sank down onto the mattress and reached for his nephew although his ribs ached in protest. "Fili!" the dwarf king called, gently shaking the boy.

Fili cried out in fear, his eyes still closed, his mind still caught in the grips of his terror.

"Fili, wake up! It's Uncle!" Thorin shook the child and pulled him to a sitting position.

The boy's blue eyes flew open in a panic and tears streamed down his cheeks. "Uncle," he sobbed, "I dreamed you died like Da."

Thorin, not caring about the pain in his ribs or his side, pulled the frightened child into his arms. Fili threw his arms around his uncle's neck and buried his face in his shoulder, his cries shaking his body. Thorin held him close and stroked his blonde hair soothingly. "It's all right; I'm fine, Fili. I'm right here; I've got you."

The boy continued to sob, so Thorin rocked him back and forth gently. It took quite some time, but his cries finally began to ease. He pulled back and rubbed at his red, swollen eyes. "Where's Mother?"

Thorin was wondering that same thing, but only said, "She's still asleep, Fili. We can go check on her, but let's not wake her up."

"Okay," the child answered in a shaky voice.

Thorin stood, trying his best to ignore the pain in his ribs that carrying Fili caused, and walked on quiet feet to his sister's room. Dis was curled in a ball beneath the covers, her breathing quiet and even. She was still sound asleep, had slept right through Fili's screams. She must have been exhausted.

"See," he whispered, "your mother is fine."

Fili nodded against his shoulder and tangled his fingers in Thorin's dark hair the way he always did when he was upset. "Can I stay with you, Uncle? I'm scared."

"Yes, Fili, you can stay with me for tonight," Thorin replied, not having the heart to say no to the frightened child. He felt Fili's body relax against him, and the boy was asleep soon after Thorin tucked him into bed at his side.

The next morning, Thorin awakened to a quiet house. Usually his sister had breakfast going by this time. Carefully, he extracted himself from his nephew and tiptoed down the hall to Dis' room. He found her still asleep soundly, curled beneath the blankets.

"Dis," he murmured, sitting beside her and smoothing her hair from her face. "Wake up, Dis."

She grunted and blinked her eyes open. "What is it, Thorin? Has something happened to Fili?" she asked, sitting up in a rush. She regretted it when the world spun a bit, but thankfully it only lasted mere seconds.

"Fili is fine," Thorin assured her with a hand on her shoulder. "It's you I'm worried about. You slept the afternoon away yesterday, and then you slept through one of Fili's nightmares last night."

"He had a nightmare?" she asked, her eyes wide. "My poor boy, I didn't even hear him," she said guiltily.

"He's fine," Thorin assured her. "He stayed with me the rest of the night." The dwarf king took in the sight of the dark circles beneath his sister's eyes. "You need rest, Dis. You're working yourself too hard and you're still dealing with your grief." Concern swirled in his gut as he watched a range of emotions pass over his sister's face.

"Thorin," she began hesitantly, "I think there's something wrong with me. I've never felt like this before, this exhaustion that makes me feel ill deep inside. What if something is really wrong with me, Brother? What if I die and leave Fili all alone?"

"There's nothing wrong with you, Dis," Thorin told her even as he tried to push the worry to the back of his mind. "You are grieving."

She shook her head. "No, Thorin, I know something is wrong." She clutched at his arm. "Please, if something happens to me, you must take Fili and raise him as your own."

"You know I would," Thorin promised her, "but that's not going to happen. You will be fine."

His sister shook her head stubbornly, so Thorin made a quick decision. "Once Fili wakes, he and I will go for Oin. Perhaps he can examine you and tell us if something is wrong."

Dis sank back against her pillows. "All right, Thorin," she agreed, her hands worrying the blanket anxiously.

The quick agreement worried Thorin more than he wanted to admit. Dis usually insisted she was fine and never wanted to see a healer. When she was in labor with Fili, she had even waited until the last minute to summon a healer. What if something really was wrong with his sister?

"Okay, then," he told her, leaning over to kiss her cheek. "I will go make you some tea. You stay in bed and rest."

Dis curled under the blankets once her brother had left the room. If she died, what would become of little Fili? Would he ever recover from the loss?

To Be Continued…

Please take the time to review.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 7

"Mother?" Fili asked as he shuffled into the kitchen rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"She's in bed resting," Thorin told the little boy as he waited for the water to heat for his sister's tea. He turned in time to see Fili frown.

"Is she sick?" the child whimpered. "Mother never rests in bed. She is always up making breakfast."

Thorin knelt and Fili ran into his uncle's secure embrace. The dwarf king nuzzled the child's blonde hair for a moment before answering. "She's just very tired today, Fili. You can help me make her some toast and then we'll go fetch Mr. Oin. He may be able to help her feel better." He could feel his nephew nod his assent against him.

"Okay," the child sighed, his fingers gripping Thorin's tunic tightly. He wrapped an arm around Thorin's neck as his uncle stood, lifting him onto his hip as he moved to check the water.

Soon the tea was ready and so was the toast. Thorin allowed Fili to spread on a healthy layer of butter and jam before he placed it on a plate. Then he handed the boy the plate to carry while he lifted the tea himself. When they entered the bedroom, Dis was still curled beneath the blankets.

"Mother?" Fili murmured into the room's quiet. "We brought you breakfast."

Dis stirred and shifted into a sitting position with a yawn. "How wonderful," she smiled at her small son.

Thorin placed the cup of tea on the bedside table and arranged her pillows behind her so that she would be more comfortable. Then he lifted Fili up onto the bed and the boy handed his mother the plate containing the toast. "I helped Uncle, Mother," he announced proudly.

"That's my good boy," Dis praised, smiling despite the dark circles beneath her eyes and the paleness of her skin.

Fili studied his mother carefully as she sipped her tea and took a bite of her toast. "Are you sick, Mother?" he finally asked. "Uncle said you were tired, but you're never tired." His brow furrowed with worry and his blue eyes were haunted.

"I am very tired today, Fili," Dis admitted to her son. "Maybe I've been working too hard. I'm sure Mr. Oin will be able to give me something that will help me get my energy back." The worry in her son's eyes made her feel guilty that she couldn't hide her exhaustion any longer. Fili didn't need any more worries. He'd already lost his father and his sense of security. Dis refused to let him lose her, too.

"Come, lad," Thorin told the boy softly from his position in the chair by the window. "You and I will get our cloaks and go fetch Mr. Oin while your mother finishes her toast."

Fili nodded and rose on his knees to kiss Dis on the cheek before allowing Thorin to lift him off of the bed. They shrugged into their cloaks and then Thorin took Fili's hand and led him down the street toward the healer's house.

Fili was quiet as his little mind was busy with whirling thoughts. What if Mother was sick instead of tired? What if she was never able to get out of bed? What if she went away like Da? Who would take care of him? Where would he live? What would he do without Mother? He would miss her so. A tear rolled down his cheek followed quickly by another and then another. Then he sniffled.

At the sound, Thorin glanced down at the little boy by his side and was surprised to find him crying. "What is it, Fili?" he asked, stopping to kneel before his nephew.

"I don't want Mother to go away like Da did," the child wailed.

Thorin scooped the four-year-old into his arms and held him close as he continued his journey to Oin's home. "Fili, I will do all in my power to see that your mother stays here with you," he vowed.

"But what if she dies?" Fili asked shakily. "What will happen to me?"

Thorin thumbed a tear off of the boy's cheek. "Then you will live with me, and I will take care of you."

"Promise?" Fili murmured, his fingers tangling in Thorin's hair.

"I promise," the dwarf king answered solemnly, hoping that his sister would live to see her son grown and with children of his own.

Oin was outside puttering in his herb garden when Thorin and Fili arrived. "Hello, Oin!" Thorin called as he and Fili took the stone path to the garden.

"Ah, Thorin and young Fili, what brings you here today? How are you feeling?" His practiced eye examined his king with concern.

"Much better, Oin," Thorin assured him, "but my sister is feeling a bit tired and rundown. I was hoping you could come take a look at her." Fili pressed against his leg, and Thorin placed a comforting hand on the boy's shoulder.

The healer nodded. "Yes, yes, I'd be happy to. Could be from grief, you know. It does powerful things to a body."

"Aye, that it does," Thorin agreed.

"Let me get my things, and I'll walk back with you," Oin told the dwarf king. He disappeared into the house and soon came out again with his bag in one hand and ear trumpet in the other. "I'm ready. Let's hope this is nothing a simple herbal tea can't cure."

Thorin took Fili's hand and together they set off for home. Oin prattled on about his herb garden and his brother Gloin's new wife, but Thorin remained silent, worry making him feel sick to his stomach. Fili's fingers clutched his hand tightly and the boy's fear was palpable.

When they arrived at their home, they found that Dis had finished her toast and was drinking the remains of her tea. "Hello, Lady Dis," Oin smiled. "Thorin tells me you aren't feeling your best these days."

She shot a glance toward her brother and then at Fili. Thorin took the hint.

"Fili, lad, come help me wash up your mother's dishes while she talks with Oin." He gathered the plate and the cup from the bedside table, handing the plate to Fili. The boy followed his uncle out of the room leaving Dis with the healer.

When they were gone, Oin closed the door. "What is it, Dis? What's troubling you?" Oin asked as he positioned his ear trumpet so that he could hear his patient.

She sighed. "I've been so tired lately," Dis admitted. "It's not a regular tired feeling from a hard day's work. I'm so tired that I almost feel sick, and I have been sick to my stomach a few times," she admitted. "I thought that perhaps it was my grief over Ehren and that it would pass, but instead it seems to be getting worse. Thorin is able to care for himself now, so it's not that either." She stopped and looked at Oin with fear written all over her face. "I can't leave Fili, Oin. Please, you must help me."

Oin patted her shoulder gently. "We'll figure this out. Now, I need to conduct an exam. It won't take long, but it will help me determine what's wrong. I'll also need to ask you some questions."

Fili helped his uncle wash and dry the few dishes after they shared some toast together. Neither of them felt much like eating, but it gave them something to do to pass the time. Now Fili swept the floor while Thorin wiped down the table.

"It's taking Mr. Oin a long time, Uncle," Fili told Thorin as he propped the broom back in the corner. "Do you suppose something awful is wrong with Mother?"

Thorin hung the rag up to dry. "Well, he needs to examine your mother and I'm sure he wants to ask her some questions." The dwarf king was getting a bit anxious himself, however. "Come, Fili, let's wash up some of the berries your mother picked yesterday. Perhaps we can have them for dessert after lunch."

The boy nodded and helped Thorin sort through the berries and pick out any that weren't fit to eat before they washed them. Hopefully, Mr. Oin would open the bedroom door soon and tell them what was wrong with his mother.

Dis settled back against her pillows thankful that her exam was over. "What is it, Oin? What's wrong with me? Am I truly ill?" Her palms felt sweaty with nerves and she clasped them tightly in her lap beneath the blankets.

"Well, I think I know why you've been feeling this way," Oin admitted as he rifled through the contents of his bag looking for something.

Dis shifted impatiently. "What's wrong with me? Why am I so tired?" Her mouth felt as dry as cotton and her stomach suddenly churned. She wished she hadn't eaten the toast.

"Nothing at all is wrong with you, Dis. You're pregnant." Oin's eyes sparkled with glee.

"I'm pregnant," she echoed, her mouth falling open. "Oin, are you sure?" It was too good to be true. One last little piece of Ehren to keep with her, one last way to remember her husband.

"Yes, I'm sure," he grinned. "Congratulations."

Dis' hand drifted down to cover her abdomen where her baby was growing inside of her. She couldn't believe it. She was going to have another child. Joy filled her and then her cheeks warmed as she remembered the last night she had lain with Ehren, the night before he left with Thorin to face the orcs. It had been such a sweet and special night for both of them, and now she knew that she had conceived a child.

"Thank you, Oin," she managed as she gave him a watery smile.

The healer nodded and handed her a packet. "This should help with the nausea. Just brew it in a tea. The tiredness should improve in time." He snapped his bag closed. "I'm going to call for Thorin now. I'm surprised he hasn't busted the door down."

Dis wiped away a few stray tears; she suddenly found herself missing her husband. "He will be relieved that I'm not ill," she said with a small smile, anticipating her brother's excitement at the news of another child in their family. "Please call him, Oin."

The healer hurried to the door and tugged it open. "Thorin, Dis is ready to see you now," he called down the hallway.

To Be Continued…

Author's Note: I just posted a short one shot at the end of "At First Sight," and now I have an idea in mind for a Fili/Sigrid fic if there's interest. "My Sister's Keeper" still has several chapters to go. Thanks so much for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 8

"Thorin, Dis is ready to see you now!"

Thorin's head jerked up when he heard Oin's voice echo down the hallway. He hugged Fili closer in his lap. They had finished cleaning the berries and had been sitting at the kitchen table waiting for news of Dis. The dwarf king tried to discern from Oin's tone as to whether the news would be good or bad.

"Uncle, can we go see Mother now?" Fili asked, turning in Thorin's lap and twirling his uncle's long dark hair in his fingers.

Thorin stood and settled Fili onto his hip. "Yes, she is waiting for us." His stomach burned with nervous anticipation. He prayed that his sister was only dealing with grief and depression, yet he feared that Oin really had found something terribly wrong with her, something that would take her from this life. His booted steps were heavy as he made his way down the hallway and to his sister's room. She was sitting up in bed with tearstains on her cheeks. Thorin found his heart suddenly in his throat at the sight.

Fili struggled to get down, so Thorin placed him on the floor. The four-year-old ran to the bed and clambered up next to his mother. "Did Mr. Oin make you feel better, Mother?" he asked anxiously, his small hand reaching up to wipe a tear from her cheek. "You're crying," he told her, his voice becoming tight. "Why are you crying?"

A warm smile lit Dis' face and she tugged her son up into her lap. "They are happy tears, sweet Fili."

He frowned, confused. "Happy tears?"

"Yes, for I've just heard wonderful news," she told him, tapping the tip of his nose with her finger.

"Sister, what is the news from Oin?" Thorin asked anxiously, sitting beside her on the bed and brushing the remains of her tears from her cheek with his thumb. "And what is this wonderful news you speak of?"

She managed a watery smile. "I will be fine, Thorin." She watched as her big brother breathed a sigh of relief and then leaned his forehead against hers.

"I was so worried, Dis," he murmured, his hand resting on the back of her head and stroking her hair.

Fili squirmed between them and slid off of his mother's lap, curling into her side. "When will you be well, Mother?" he asked hopefully.

"I'm not sick," she informed him, "not really."

"You mentioned good news," Thorin said as he sat back, not noticing as Oin slipped out of the room quietly to give them privacy.

Dis nodded and her eyes, which had become dull and lifeless in recent days, were shining. She looked down at her son and ran a hand over his blonde hair. "Fili," she smiled, "you're going to be a big brother." She heard Thorin's surprised gasp, but kept her gaze on her son's face.

Fili's face scrunched up in confusion. "A big brother?" he repeated.

"That's right," she told him. "I'm going to have a baby."

"Can you have a boy so I can have a brother?" he asked hopefully, rising to his knees and looking at his mother earnestly.

"Well, we will have to see if we are blessed with a brother or a sister. I don't get to choose, I'm afraid, Fili." She stroked his cheek.

"When will the baby come?" the blonde dwarf child asked. "I want someone to play with."

Dis chuckled. "Not for a while yet, and the babe won't be able to play right away. It will have some growing to do first."

Fili thought about that for a moment and then heaved a sigh. "I hope it's a brother," he murmured with a frown.

Dis couldn't keep a smile from curving her lips at her son's words. "Now, go to your room and play quietly for a bit so that I can talk to Uncle." She mussed Fili's hair affectionately.

The little dwarf nodded and kissed her cheek before climbing over Thorin and sliding to the floor.

Dis waited until he was gone and then turned to her brother, searching his face. Her hand slid down to cover her abdomen protectively. "My last gift from Ehren," she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Her husband would never get to see this baby; this child would never know the love of its father.

Thorin seemed to read her mind and enveloped her in a tight hug. "This baby is a blessing to our family, Dis. Perhaps it is Ehren's way of saying that he is watching over you. He left you with this precious gift."

She nodded against him, her tears soaking his shoulder. "The last night before you left," she choked out, "my last night with Ehren," she broke off, unable to finish the sentence. "Oh, I miss him so."

"I know, dear sister," Thorin soothed. He held her until her tears subsided and once again guilt gnawed at his innards. It was his fault that Dis no longer had Ehren by her side. But still, excitement thrummed inside of him, too. Fili was the joy of his life, this tiny dwarf child that looked up to him with unconditional love. Very soon there would be another child to nurture and love.

He pulled back and smoothed his sister's hair away from her face. "Rest, Dis. I will see to Fili this afternoon. You must take care of yourself."

She smiled. "I will be fine. It's just a baby, Thorin."

He cupped her cheek. "A very special baby," he told her, "and you need your rest. Let me handle things for now. Fili and I will wake you when it's time to eat."

She nodded and huffed a sigh. "Thank you, brother. I am tired, and a nap does sound tempting." Dis slid down beneath the blankets and adjusted her pillows. Thorin tucked her in snuggly and placed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room in search of his nephew.

"Uncle!" Fili shouted as Thorin appeared in the hallway. He ran to his uncle and giggled as Thorin scooped him into his arms and tossed him up into the air. "Do it again!" he squealed and Thorin obliged him, his own spirits high in light of his sister's news.

"Come, Fili," he smiled as he placed the boy on the ground and took his hand. "Let's go fix something to eat."

The four-year-old skipped along happily beside him. They found Oin still in the kitchen. He smiled as Thorin and Fili entered the room.

"Your sister told you her news," he stated.

"Aye," Thorin smiled. "I am happy for her. This baby is just what she needed to help her through her grief."

"Watch her carefully," Oin stated. "Be sure that she eats and gets her rest. I think she has been pushing herself to hard. Add to that her grief, and it could make it difficult for her to carry this child to term."

Thorin's face creased in a frown. "She will be fine and so will the babe; I will see to it."

Fili seemed to sense the tension and the room and he crowded against Thorin's leg. The dwarf king placed a hand on the crown of his head and regarded Oin steadily. "The babe will be fine and so will my sister," Thorin repeated once again as if willing it to be so.

Oin nodded. "I hope that will be the case. Don't hesitate to send for me if you need me."

"Thank you, Oin," Thorin told him as he saw him to the door. Once it was closed and locked behind the healer, the dwarf king felt a tug on his tunic. He turned to see Fili standing just behind him, his face puckered.

"Is Mother going to die? Is my new brother going to die?" His little hands wrung nervously in front of him.

Thorin knelt before the boy and cupped his cheek gently. "We will take good care of your mother, Fili. I will do my best to see that no harm befalls her or the new baby."

Fili launched himself forward and threw his arms around his uncle's neck, his small body shaking with sobs. "I don't want her to die," he managed to gasp out.

Thorin stood holding the child wrapped in his arms. "Fili," he breathed against his nephew's blonde hair, "I will do everything in my power to see that your mother stays here with you." He pressed a kiss to Fili's damp cheek. "Now, let's make your mother a surprise. We can add cream to the berries for a sweet for dessert. How does that sound?"

The boy sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve as he pulled back from his uncle. "I think Mother would like that," he hiccupped.

"Me, too," Thorin agreed, forcing a grin for the boy's sake even as Oin's words rung in his head. He vowed to himself that Dis would survive this pregnancy and so would her babe. His family would not allow another loss to tear them apart.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Hobbit belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

Special thanks to thenerdist2000 for the pep talk and kind words. They were sorely needed.

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 9

_Ehren shoved Thorin backwards, his usually happy, smiling face creased in an angry snarl. "I lost my life because of you." _

_The dirt was hard beneath Thorin's back as he sprawled backwards. Dust filled his lungs and coated his tongue as he looked up at his brother-in-law. The man's blonde hair was a wild mane around his face and his brown eyes flashed angrily._

"_Not only have you taken my life, but now my sons will look to you as their father. The youngest will only know you as a father, Thorin." He shoved the tip of his sword against Thorin's neck, and the dwarf king could feel the sting of the metal against his skin._

"_You took them from me," Ehren growled. "You took everything. You're selfish. You're a failure. You don't deserve them. Not your sister, not my children, none of them, Thorin! It's all your fault. Look at the suffering you have brought to them. They'd be better off without you."_

"_No!" Thorin protested, attempting to rise. Ehren's sword kept him from moving._

"_It is true; don't bother to deny it," Ehren shouted, his face red in fury. Spittle flew from his lips and sprayed over Thorin's face. "You bring them down, remind them of who they've lost and what they've lost."_

"_No!" Thorin protested once again. He felt Ehren's blade pierce his skin and a grunt of pain escaped his lips. _

_Suddenly Dis was at Ehren's side, her lips curled in anger. "You took my husband from me, brother," she shouted. "My children no longer have a father, and you are not worthy to stand in his place. Leave us! You don't deserve our family."_

"_Sister, no!" Thorin argued, his heart being ripped asunder in his chest. He watched as Fili clung to his mother's skirt with tears streaming down his cheeks and a dark-haired squalling baby was perched on Dis' hip._

"Thorin!"

The dwarf king was aware of cool hands brushing against his face. He opened his eyes and blinked in the lantern light that flooded his room. His sister's house. He was here with Dis and Fili. His sister's worried gaze studied his face.

"Thorin, are you okay?" she asked anxiously. "You were screaming."

"I'm sorry, sister," he apologized, his voice rough and his throat dry. "I am sorry for waking you. You need your rest." Thorin sagged back weakly against his pillow and grimaced at the damp, sticky sweat that clung to his body.

She shrugged off his concern. "I will be fine." Dis cupped his sweaty cheek and sat on the edge of the bed. "That must have been some dream. Would you like to talk about it?"

"No, I'll be fine. Go back to bed," he ordered sternly.

She rested her hands over the mound that was her rapidly growing baby. "You have seen to it that I've rested plenty over the past several months, Thorin. Sitting up a few minutes with you isn't going to hurt me or the babe."

The dwarf king sighed. "Really, sister, I will be fine. Go back to bed." He sat up and leaned forward to place a kiss on her cheek. "I'm going to make myself a cup of tea."

Dis gnawed her lower lip as she studied her brother's face. She was the one person who'd always been able to read Thorin like an open book. Whatever this nightmare was about, it had really upset him. "Please just call me if you need me," she told him, reaching out to squeeze his hand.

Thorin slid to the edge of the bed and stood, offering his sister a hand. She took it and he tugged her gently to her feet. "Come, I'll see you back to bed."

"I'm fine, Thorin," she argued. "Go make your tea."

"I will make my tea – after I see you to bed," he retorted firmly.

Dis bit back a sigh and let him lead her to bed and even tuck her snuggly beneath the covers.

"I'm fine," he promised. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Remember, it's Fili's fifth birthday," she yawned.

The dwarf king nodded. "He hasn't let me forget." A hint of a smile curved his lips in the dim light of the lantern in his sister's room. "I hope he likes his gift."

"He will like anything that comes from you because it's from Uncle," Dis smiled, shifting to find a comfortable position. The baby's bulk was making it difficult to sleep in her usual position these days.

The dream still repeating itself in his mind, Thorin only grunted and rose. "I'll see you in the morning, Dis."

"G'night, Thorin," she said sleepily as she closed her eyes.

Thorin shuffled into the kitchen and made his cup of tea. He sat at the table and let the quiet of the house press in against him as he relived each moment of his dream. Dis didn't seem to blame him for anything and neither did Fili, but he knew it was his fault. If only they'd been there that day, if only they had seen what truly happened….

"Come, Fili, put on your boots!" Dis snuck a glance in the looking glass and smoothed her hair and her beard as she waited for her son. She heard the thunder of his little feet as he ran down the hall and then he stood before her. His pants were sagging, his boots were on the wrong feet, and his hair was standing on end. Dis bit back a smile. "Fili," she sighed, "whatever happened, love?"

The five-year-old scowled. "My belt is too tight; it doesn't fit anymore. My pants won't stay up."

"Let me see," she sighed, glad for the gift that Thorin had made for Fili. The child would receive it tonight after dinner. It took a bit of finagling, but Dis finally got her son's belt to buckle. Fili grunted as she tugged, but his grunts soon turned to giggles when Dis began to tickle his tummy. "My growing birthday boy, are you ready to go see Mr. Bofur and choose a toy?"

"Yes, Mother," he giggled as he tried to squirm out of her grasp.

"Then let me brush and braid your hair. People with think I have a ragamuffin with me instead of a prince." She gave him a gentle push toward his room. "Go get your comb."

Dis pushed to her feet a bit breathlessly. The bulk of the baby pushed against her diaphragm, sometimes making it hard to draw a deep breath.

Fili scurried back into the room, his comb held triumphantly over his head. "Here it is, Mother. Hurry up and braid my hair so we can go see Mr. Bofur."

"Patience, Fili," she sighed, sinking into a chair at the kitchen table. This pregnancy had sapped her strength whether or not she wanted to admit it to Thorin. She took the comb and turned the boy around so she could attack the tangles in the back of his hair. It didn't take her long to comb through the snarls. Quickly, she rebraided his hair with deft fingers and then gave him a swift hug.

"There, my fine boy, we are ready to go as soon as you put this away and get your boots on the correct feet." She handed him the comb and he scurried to return it to the bedroom. She heard him fumbling with his boots for a few moments. Then he rejoined her and they set off for their visit to the toy shop.

Fili clutched his mother's hand tightly. He hadn't had a new toy in ever so long. He scrunched up his face in thought. Da had taken him to see Mr. Bofur before he left for the battle. That seemed a very long time ago. Suddenly, Fili missed Da so much he could hardly stand it. His steps slowed and two big, fat tears rolled down his cheeks.

"Fili, love, what is it?" Dis asked, worried. The boy had been so happy as they left the house.

"I miss Da," he hiccupped.

Dis sighed. "So do I, my sweet boy, but he would want you to be happy today. It is your special day. You are five years old now." She wiped her son's tears away with a handkerchief she fished out the pocket on her skirt.

Fili managed to nod and finished wiping away his tears with his sleeve. "I'm okay now, Mother. Let's go see Mr. Bofur." He tamped the hurt of missing his father way down deep inside. He didn't want to disappoint his mother. He needed to be strong for her, at least when Uncle Thorin wasn't around to take care of her. He slipped his hand back into hers and they continued to the toy shop.

"Ah, young Fili," Bofur grinned as they entered, "it's good to see you today! You as well, Lady Dis."

"Hi, Mr. Bofur," Fili chirped, sounding nearly like his usual self. Only his slightly puffy eyes gave evidence to his short bout of tears.

"Hello, Bofur," Dis smiled. "Today is Fili's birthday."

"Ah, happy birthday, lad!" Bofur cried happily. "I have plenty of new toys for you to look at."

Fili's eyes brightened with excitement as he took in the shelves covered in brightly decorated toys. "Can we look at them, Mother?" he asked, tugging on Dis' hand.

"Certainly, Fili." She led him over to the shelves and watched with amusement as he took his time perusing each toy. He knew it would be a long time before they could afford another toy, so he took his time making his choice.

As they shopped, other customers moved in and out of the small store. One, a boy about Fili's age, coughed continually into his hand, a deep, bone-shaking cough. Dis eyed the boy warily and was glad when he and his mother left the toy shop. She didn't need Fili getting sick. She was so exhausted right now; she couldn't deal with a sick little boy.

"Mother, may I have that one?" Fili finally asked, pointing to a set of dwarf warriors in a carved wooden box.

Dis ruffled her son's hair affectionately. "Of course you may, Fili." She wished she could afford to give him so much more.

"And here you are, laddie," Bofur smiled. "I think you might like this one; I made it with you in mind. It's a birthday gift from me." He handed the small boy a carved wooden dwarf brandishing a shield make of an oaken branch.

Fili grinned, delighted. "It's Uncle. Look, Mother!" He held it up proudly for Dis to see.

She chuckled. "Wait until you show him, Fili."

"Thank you, Mr. Bofur!" Fili shouted, jumping up and down as he clutched the Thorin figure to his chest.

"And we will take the box of dwarf warriors, Bofur," Dis informed the toy maker as she handed him several coins.

"Thank you, milady," he smiled. "And a happy birthday to you, laddie."

"Thanks, Mr. Bofur!" Fili held tightly to his box of warriors and his Thorin figure as Dis led the way home.

Thorin was waiting for them, freshly washed after a hard day at the forge. Fili ran right to his uncle, laughing as the dwarf king scooped him into his arms. "Let me look at you, Fili. I think you've grown a full inch now that you're five-years-old."

The child giggled and leaned his forehead against Thorin's cheek. "Look what Mr. Bofur gave me, Uncle. It's you!" He held out the carved figurine for his uncle to see.

Thorin made a funny choking sound as his cheeks flushed red.

"Are you okay, Uncle?" Fili asked in concern.

Dis laughed. "He's fine, Fili, just embarrassed. Now let's go inside and get dinner started. The baby and I are hungry."

Fili sat at the table and played with his new dwarf warriors and his Uncle Thorin figurine while his mother and Thorin made dinner. It was a special dinner, with some of Fili's favorite dishes. The delicious smells soon filled the small house causing every ones' tummies to rumble hungrily. Finally, Fili put down his toys and moved to his mother's side, tugging on her skirt. "Is it almost time to eat? I'm hungry."

"Yes, it's almost ready," she smiled. "Go clean your toys off of the table."

Fili did as he was told and Thorin set the table. Then he dished up a plate for each of them as Dis sank into her chair with a sigh. It had been a long day. Her feet felt tight in her shoes. She knew they were swelling; the same thing had happened when she was pregnant with Fili.

Dinner was a merry occasion. Thorin and Dis kept up a conversation about birthdays they had celebrated as children, and Fili peppered them with questions. Then they had eaten the dessert Dis had made in honor of her son's special day.

"Time for your bath, Fili," Dis had finally announced.

"Not yet," Thorin interrupted. "The boy still has one more present." He held out his arms, and Fili grinned, running around the table to climb into his uncle's lap. Thorin hugged him close and then produced a gift he had hidden beneath his chair. It was wrapped in plain brown fabric left over from an old work shirt Dis had sewn long ago.

"What is it?" Fili asked excitedly.

"Open it and find out," Thorin laughed.

Dis couldn't help the smile that bloomed on her face. Her brother was always happiest when he was with Fili. His nephew seemed to be one of the few things in life that could still bring Thorin joy.

Fili unwrapped the cloth and gasped at the sight of a new leather belt, the buckle carefully made just for him and intricately detailed. "Oh, Uncle," he breathed, "Thank you!"

"You are very welcome, Fili," Thorin grinned, hugging the child against his chest.

"Now you won't have to help me, Mother," the boy cried. "This one will fit me just right; I know it will!" He squirmed until Thorin put him down and then he quickly replaced his old belt with the new one, delighted at how well it fit.

"And now, Fili, you must have your bath. It's long past your bedtime." Dis' tone brooked no argument.

"Yes, Mother," the child sighed, hating for this wonderful day to end.

Dis tried to push to her feet, and her lower back cramped painfully.

Thorin noticed her grimace. "I'll help Fili with his bath tonight, Dis. You go on to bed. It's been a long day. I'll clean up the kitchen after Fili's bath." He knew just how exhausted his sister was when she kissed Fili goodnight and went to bed without any argument. He was worried about her; she continually pushed herself too hard.

It didn't take long for Thorin to help Fili out of his clothes and into the metal tub. The boy splashed and played before scrubbing himself all over. Thorin washed his back and then helped him with his hair. He had just slipped the boy's nightshirt over his head when Fili sneezed a great sneeze.

Thorin frowned. "Let me brush your hair and then we'll get you tucked into bed."

Fili nodded and allowed Thorin to brush the snarls out of his blonde locks. "I have a headache, Uncle," he complained as Thorin led him to the bedroom and settled him beneath the blankets of his bed.

"I'll brew some tea that will make you feel better," Thorin told him as he tucked the blankets under his chin. He placed a hand on Fili's forehead, but the child didn't feel warm.

It only took Thorin a few minutes to brew the tea. He carried it to Fili's room and let it cool a bit before he helped the child drink it.

"There now," Thorin soothed as he put the mug aside and snuggled Fili under the covers once again. He pressed a kiss to the boy's forehead. "Sleep tight and call me if you need me during the night."

"Thank you, Uncle. I love you."

"I love you, too, Fili," Thorin smiled, as he brushed a gentle hand over the boy's blonde hair. "I'll see you in the morning."

Thorin cleaned up the kitchen and went to bed. The house was quiet without Dis' company. He fell asleep nearly as soon as his head hit the pillow.

He had no idea how long he slept, but something woke him in the pitch dark of the middle of the night. Thorin rolled onto his back and listened, trying to discern what had awakened him. Then a deep, rattling cough rent the air. Fili. Thorin pushed to his feet and hurried to his nephew's room.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own The Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 10

Thorin found Fili sitting up in bed coughing until he nearly choked. The boy's face was red and tears streamed down his cheeks. He tried to call out for his uncle, but he didn't have the breath for the words. Thorin immediately lifted the struggling child into his arms and winced at the warmth that radiated off of Fili's body. He had a fever. "Let's get you some cool water," Thorin soothed him. Fili's fists clung to his uncle's sleep shirt; he felt miserable.

Thorin carried his nephew into the kitchen, lit a lantern, and held Fili against him with one arm while he poured a glass of water with the other. "Drink," he commanded, holding the glass to the child's lips between coughs.

Fili sipped it carefully and it seemed to soothe his scratchy throat. "I don't feel good, Uncle," he moaned, burrowing against Thorin weakly.

"I know," his uncle murmured, wondering how his sister had slept through her son's coughing fit.

"My tummy hurts," Fili choked out just before he pulled away from Thorin and vomited all over himself and the floor. He began to sob quietly. "I'm sorry," he managed before throwing up once again.

"It's okay, Fili," Thorin soothed, brushing the blonde hair back from the five-year-old's face.

"Is my poor boy sick?" Dis asked from the doorway, her long brown hair hanging unbraided around her face.

The lantern light made the room dim, but Thorin could tell that Fili's eyes were glassy with fever. "Dis, why don't you let me care for Fili? We don't need you getting sick yourself."

"I'm already sick," she sighed. "I've been vomiting most of the night." She lifted a shaky hand to brush the hair back from her face.

"Why didn't you call me?" Thorin nearly roared, causing Fili to start in alarm. The dwarf king regretted his tone instantly. "It's okay," he murmured gently into the boy's ear. "Everything is okay; I'm just going to take you back to bed and find a bucket in case you feel sick again."

Then he turned to his sister. "Dis, go get in bed," Thorin ordered softly. "I will see to both of you."

"But Fili needs me," she protested weakly, the sudden paleness of her face in the scant light alarming her brother.

He moved forward and took her arm as she swayed on her feet. "To bed, sister," he said, steering her down the hallway. "At first light I'm sending for Oin."

"I'll be fine," she insisted, "but he can check Fili."

"He will check both of you," Thorin stated quietly, yet firmly. He stopped at her doorway. "Go get in bed. I'm going to tuck Fili in and then I'm coming back to check on you." He knew she felt badly when she didn't argue; instead she shuffled across the room and crawled slowly between the rumpled covers.

Thorin carried Fili to his room and shucked him out of his dirty nightclothes before placing him carefully on the bed. He found a clean nightshirt for the boy and helped him dress before tucking him carefully under the covers. Then he found a bucket and placed it beside the bed. Fili curled up in a shivering ball beneath the blankets.

"Try to get some rest, lad. I'm going to go get your mother a bucket and make sure she's warm enough, and then I'll be back to check on you," Thorin explained.

"Is Mother going to be okay?" Fili asked worriedly just as another coughing fit struck him.

Thorin leaned over the brush a kiss against the boy's forehead as the coughing subsided. "I will take good care of her, Fili; I promise you."

The little boy nodded sleepily and yawned, his blue eyes drifting closed in slumber.

Thorin procured another bucked and returned to his sister's room, placing it beside her bed. She just moaned and rolled over, emptying the contents of her stomach into it immediately.

Her brother frowned. "Have you been able to keep anything down?"

"No," she whimpered as she spat into the bucket.

Perspiration beaded on her forehead and upper lip. Her hair hung in sweaty tangles around her face. Thorin found a clean nightgown for her and helped her change. She was too sick to worry about modesty, and he kept his gaze trained on the wall behind them. Then he braided her hair in one single plait down her back. After cleaning up Fili's vomit from the floor in the kitchen, he fetched a glass of water for her. She rinsed her mouth out to rid it of the taste of vomit and then spit into the bucket once again before sagging back against the pillows.

"I can't think of when I've felt this bad," she sighed tiredly. "My poor Fili, he must feel awful."

"He was drifting off to sleep when I left him, "Thorin told her.

Dis just nodded, her own eyes slipping closed. Thorin tucked her under the blankets and tiptoed across the hall to check on his nephew. Fili was sleeping, but was breathing through his mouth. Thorin could tell that the child had developed a stuffy nose.

A sudden coughing spell jerked the boy from his sleep and he pushed himself up on one elbow as he finally began retching from the constant tickle in his throat. Thorin grabbed the bucket and held it beneath Fili's mouth as the boy vomited once again. Tears slid down his fever-red cheeks as his little hands grasped the edges of the bucket. When he finished, Thorin retrieved the soiled nightshirt from where he'd tossed it in the floor earlier and used it to wipe the boy's mouth.

"I'm sick, Uncle," Fili whimpered. "I don't feel good."

"I know, Fili," Thorin sympathized as he plaited the child's hair back in a braid to keep it out of his face. "It will pass in a few days, and you will be fine. Let me go get a cool rag and we'll wipe your face." He settled the boy back against the pillows and hurried away, soon returning with a damp cloth which he folded and placed on Fili's forehead. The boy gave a sigh of relief and rolled onto his back, staying perfectly still.

Thorin sat beside him and held Fili's small hand in his own larger one. He rubbed his thumb in soothing circles over Fili's palm and frowned when the boy whimpered.

"Uncle, my throat hurts and my ears hurt."

Thorin reached out with his free hand to stroke the child's cheek. "I'll send for Oin in the morning and he will soon have you feeling better," he promised.

Fili didn't respond. He was already drifting off to sleep. Thorin took the opportunity to slip out of the room and check on his sister. He longed to collapse on his own bed in exhaustion, but that was a luxury he could not allow himself right now.

Dis was sleeping on her side, one hand tucked beneath her cheek. Her face was flushed with fever and Thorin could tell by the contents in the bucket that she had thrown up again. She seemed to be resting quietly now, and he tiptoed into the room to retrieve the bucket so he could empty its contents.

By the time he returned it to his sister's bed, he could hear Fili's cries from across the hall and he hurried to his nephew. The boy was coughing softly with an alarming rattle in his chest and rubbing his right ear.

"Fili, I thought you were sleeping," Thorin murmured as me moved to sit beside his nephew on the bed.

"I feel too bad to sleep," the child groaned, rubbing at his eyes.

Thorin leaned back against the headboard of the bed and tugged the child into his lap. Fili's hands gripped his uncle's nightshirt as he snuggled close.

"You're warm," he sighed against his uncle's shirt, "and I'm so cold." A shiver ran through his small body.

Thorin dropped a kiss on the boy's head before he tugged a blanket over him. "Try to get some sleep, Fili. It will help you feel better."

The boy grunted, but closed his eyes and buried his face in his uncle's chest. Thorin shifted his nephew so that he could rub his back, and soon Fili was sleeping deeply.

Thorin must have dozed off, but was awakened by deep coughing coming from his sister's room. Easing out from under Fili, Thorin covered the boy with blankets and hurried across the hall to Dis. He found her clinging desperately to the bedpost. "Sister, what are you doing?" he nearly bellowed as he hurried to take her arm.

"I have to use the necessary," she panted weakly, her face pale and her skin clammy beneath Thorin's touch.

"Are you still vomiting?" Thorin asked as he helped her take one slow step at a time across the room.

"Yes," she almost moaned. "Everything I drink comes back up."

"Once you are back in bed I'm going for Oin," Thorin told her.

"Let the man sleep. I'll be okay until morning," she protested.

"You're so weak you can barely stand up on your own!" her brother argued. "This isn't good for the baby, Dis. You're dehydrated." Her due date was a little less than a month away now. If she lost this child and had to deliver it knowing it was not living, he wasn't sure she would ever recover.

"I'll be fine," she said, even as she swayed on her feet.

Once she completed her business, Thorin scooped her into his arms and carried her back to bed. She did not protest. "I'll be back as soon as I can," he promised her, "and I'll check on Fili before I go."

Dis nodded and curled exhausted under her covers.

Thorin found Fili still sleeping soundly, so he shivered into his coat and hurried outside. The sooner Oin took a look at his sister, the better. He pounded on the door of Oin's small home relentlessly until the dwarf shuffled to the door clad only in his nightclothes.

"What is it?" he asked the dwarf king sleepily. "Is it Dis?"

"She and Fili are sick," Thorin ground out worriedly. "I think she' dehydrated. She's very weak and unsteady on her feet."

Thorin watched as concern etched itself into the face of the healer.

"Go home to her. I'll be there as soon as I gather my things," Oin promised.

Thorin called out his thanks and hurried back to his sister's small home. He could hear Fili coughing as he opened the door. Quickly shucking his coat and tossing it over a kitchen chair, Thorin hurried into the boy's bedroom.

Fili lifted his arms toward his uncle pleadingly and Thorin couldn't resist the miserable look on the five-year-old's face. He scooped him up against his chest and then hurried to let Oin in the door when the healer began knocking insistently.

"I'll check Dis over first," Oin announced, but he dug in his bag and produced a small packet. "Brew this. It will help with the fever and nausea for the boy."

"Thank you, Oin," Thorin murmured, glad for something to do to keep himself occupied while the healer examined his sister.

Keeping Fili against him, he put water on to heat and emptied the paper packet into a mug. His nephew whimpered in his sleep and Thorin began to hum softly, a haunting tune that spoke of their home back in Erebor. Fili stilled against him, his sigh muffled in Thorin's shoulder.

When the water was hot, Thorin poured it carefully into the mug and stirred until the herbs were mixed in with the water. Then he settled into a chair at the table and arranged Fili carefully on his lap, nudging the boy awake. "You need to drink this, lad," he told Fili gently. "It will help you feel better."

The child yawned sleepily and took an experimental sip, his face scrunching up in horror. "Ew, it's nasty!" He pushed Thorin's hand holding the cup away from him clumsily.

"You must drink it, Fili, if you want to feel better," Thorin said sternly.

His no-nonsense tone told Fili that Uncle Thorin meant business. He dutifully drank the whole mug swallow by swallow before curling up against his uncle and falling immediately back to sleep.

"Thorin," Oin called softly as he appeared in the kitchen doorway, "may we talk in private?"

The dwarf king felt his stomach lurch. He knew the healer must have bad news. He prayed that the babe still had a heartbeat. "Let me put Fili in his bed and I will return," he promised.

The child was a warm and welcome weight in Thorin's arms. He pressed a tender kiss to Fili's forehead before tucking him beneath the blankets. His stomach rolled once again at the thought of what Oin was going to tell him. He didn't want to return to the kitchen, but he knew he must. He had to take care of his sister. Exhaustion blanketed him, but he pushed it aside and trudged down the hall to speak with the healer. "What news have you, Oin?" he sighed, sinking down in a chair at the table.

"I am concerned for Dis, Thorin. You are right; she is dehydrated. I tried giving her some herbs, but everything just came right back up. I do not like how high her fever has risen. It's not good for the baby."

"Will she miscarry?" Thorin asked reluctantly, his hands clenched together in his lap.

"I cannot say," Oin reported sadly. "She shouldn't be left alone. You were right to come and get me when you did."

"I should have come sooner," Thorin murmured. "I should have seen her need."

Oin shook his head. "Do not blame yourself. Anyone would have waited and many would have waited much longer than you did to fetch me. You did nothing wrong, Thorin."

"I have failed my sister, Oin. It is my duty to care for her."

"And you are," the healer protested firmly yet kindly. "You have been by her side and young Fili's as well. They have wanted for nothing because of you."

"They are missing the one person they cherished the most because of me," Thorin ground out, surging to his feet and knocking his chair over backwards.

Oin sighed. "Thorin, you mustn't think that way."

"Why not? It's the truth," the dwarf king snarled.

The sound of retching came from the bedroom and Thorin hurried to his sister's side wishing all the while that he could take her away pain and bear it himself.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 11

Thorin shifted his sleepy nephew into a more comfortable position in his lap. The child was finally beginning to feel better after three rough days. His fever had broken the night before and he had been able to keep down a small breakfast this morning. He was still coughing, although not as frequently. Now they sat in a chair in the corner of Dis' room so that Thorin could keep an eye on his sister.

Dis was still vomiting and having trouble keeping down nourishment. Her fever had lessened, but was still hanging on. Thorin was worried. He knew the baby needed nourishment and his sister would need strength to deliver the child within the next few weeks.

Fili shifted against him and Thorin brushed his heir's blonde hair back from his face. "I'm tired, Uncle," the boy yawned.

"Then sleep," his uncle told him softly, watching at the boy's eyes drifted closed. Thorin was exhausted. He'd hardly had any sleep the past three days. He had been running back and forth between his nephew and his sister - attempting to feed them broth, emptying buckets, and changing soiled sheets. Oin had brought some of his special soup for Dis and Fili and reported that many others were also suffering from this illness. What he didn't tell them was that he'd already lost two patients, an infant and an elderly dwarrowdam.

"Thorin," Dis called softly from the bed, drawing him from his thoughts.

Her brother grunted and stood carefully, adjusting his sleeping nephew to rest against his chest. "How are you, Dis?" he asked, moving to sit on the edge of the bed at her side. The sight of her pale face and the dark circles under her eyes made his stomach twist with worry.

"I've been better," she sighed. "I'm having a hard time finding a comfortable position; my back hurts from laying so much."

Thorin held Fili with one arm and reached out with his free hand to feel his sister's brow. Relief spiraled through him. She was cool to the touch. "I think your fever broke," he smiled.

"Good," she managed with a yawn. "How is Fili?"

"He kept his breakfast down this morning," Thorin informed her. "His cough is not as frequent today." He watched as his sister winced as if in pain. "What is it?"

"The muscles in my lower back," she moaned. "They started hurting overnight. The baby is so big now that it's hard to get comfortable. Maybe if you help me sit up." Dis curled her fingers into the sheets as the pain tightened, the muscles in her lower back working themselves into knots.

"Let me put Fili in bed, and I'll come back and help you," Thorin informed her. He hurried down the hall and tucked his nephew beneath the covers in the little boy's bed. After insuring that Fili would be warm enough under the blankets, he returned to Dis' side.

Thankfully, her muscles had relaxed and the pain had passed. "Feeling better?" he asked softly as he propped pillows up behind her and helped her into a sitting position.

"Yes," she panted, though the effort to sit exhausted her.

Thorin tucked the blanket around her. "Do you think you could keep down a small bowl of Oin's broth?" he asked.

"I can try," Dis answered weakly, wincing as her lower back seized up once again. She watched as Thorin left the room and a sudden feeling of gratitude for her brother washed over her. She and Fili would have been in trouble this week without Thorin to care for them. There was no way she could have taken care of Fili; she hadn't even been able to get out of bed and see to her own needs.

The pain in her lower back returned, this time so severe that a low moan escaped her lips before she could stop it. A sudden thought occurred to her. Could she be in labor? Her mind counted the days. Her due date was still a little over three weeks away. Without warning, the pain cut around her abdomen and sliced between her legs. She gasped and curled her fingers in the blanket. What if something was wrong with the baby?

"Thorin?" she choked out, too softly at first. She tried again, louder this time. "Thorin!"

Dis felt relief flood through her as her brother's stepped echoed down the stone floor of the hallway.

"What is it?" he asked, alarm on his face as he stepped into the room.

"Can you send for Oin?" she panted as another pain took residence between her legs. "I'm having pains. I think something is wrong with the baby." Her voice trembled on the last word.

Thorin hurried forward and cupped her cheeks with his hands before pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I will take Fili with me. I will make haste."

She nodded against him. "I'm scared," she breathed so softly that Thorin nearly didn't hear her.

Thorin knew that to promise that everything would be okay would be futile. They both knew all too well how fragile life could be. Instead, he brushed her hair back from her face. "Oin is very skilled. If there is anything that can be done, he will know it."

Dis nodded. "Hurry," she urged.

Thorin pressed his forehead to hers briefly and then made his way across the hall to Fili's room. He lifted the slumbering child into his arms and settled him against his shoulder. Fili stirred briefly, but tangled his fingers in Thorin's hair and went right back to sleep. The dwarf king wrapped Fili in a blanket, but didn't bother with his own cloak. He hurried out of the door and walked as quickly as he could with his nephew in his arms to Oin's home.

Thorin pounded urgently on the door and prayed that the healer was home and not out tending to another patient. Much to his relief, it was Oin himself that answered the door. "My sister needs you," Thorin stated without any preamble. "She is having pains. It's too early."

"I'll get my bag," Oin declared, already turning.

"I'll take Fili to Bofur and meet you there," Thorin told him. He didn't wait for a reply, but hurried down the street to his friend's toy shop.

His dark-haired friend looked up as Thorin entered the shop and offered a smile which quickly faded when he saw the panic on his king's face. "What is it?" Bofur asked, putting down the wooden dwarf warrior he had been painting and coming around the counter.

"It's Dis. She's having pains. Can you keep Fili? I don't want him to hear his mother's cries if indeed the babe comes." Thorin brushed a kiss in his nephew's blonde hair.

"Certainly," Bofur offered. He gestured for Thorin to follow him. "We can make him a pallet back here behind the counter."

Thorin shook his head. "I'd better wake him. He will be afraid if he is in a strange place when he wakes from his nap." Thorin settled in a wooden chair Bofur kept in the corner and arranged Fili on his lap. The boy whined at the change in position.

"Fili," Thorin urged gently, rubbing the child's cheek. "It's time to wake up, lad."

The five-year-old rubbed his blue eyes sleepily and blinked up at his uncle. Confusion skittered across his face when he realized that he wasn't at home. "Where are we, Uncle?" he yawned.

"We are at Mr. Bofur's shop," Thorin informed him. "I need you to stay here and help him out while I go home and see to your mother."

Suspicion and fear lurked in the child's gaze. "What's wrong with Mother?"

"It might be time for the babe to come. Mr. Oin will be coming over to check on her. It's best if you wait here with Mr. Bofur so that I can help Oin if he needs me."

"Will Mother die?" Fili asked in a trembling voice, tears welling in his big, blue eyes.

"Oin will take good care of her, Fili," Thorin assured him. "He helps bring babies into the world all of the time."

"And you will come back for me?" Fili asked, his fingers clutching Thorin's tunic.

"Always, Fili," Thorin promised, pressing his forehead to the child's. "I'll come when I have news of your mother. If it's time for the baby, it will take many hours. It takes a long time for babies to arrive."

Fili thought about that for a moment and then nodded. "I will be brave, Uncle."

"That's my little warrior," Thorin smiled, placing Fili on the floor. "Now, mind Mr. Bofur and I will be back as soon as I can."

Thorin stood and began walking, but stopped when Fili's arms wound around his leg.

"I love you, Uncle," the child's muffled voice called, his face pressed into Thorin's pants leg.

"I love you, too, Fili," Thorin assured him, and he hefted him for quick hug.

Bofur reached for the boy then. "Come, Fili, you can help me choose the colors to paint my dwarf warriors."

Fili nodded, but his eyes followed Thorin out of the shop and down the street.

Thorin arrived home to hear the murmur of Oin's voice in the bedroom. A pot of water was over the fire, Oin's doing or so Thorin assumed. He made his way to the bedroom and knocked gently. "It's Thorin," he called. "How is my sister?"

The door opened and Oin's face appeared before he stepped back to allow Thorin to enter. "It's time for the baby. Her sack of fluids broke just before I got here."

Thorin's stomach rolled at the healer's words and he looked towards his sister. Her eyes were wide and frightened in her pale face. She looked sickly and too thin, not strong enough to deliver a babe. Thorin moved to his sister's side. "Do exactly as Oin tells you, Dis," he encouraged her.

She nodded, but her eyes filled with tears. "I can't lose my baby, Thorin, not after Ehren."

"I know," her brother replied, brushing a tear from her cheek with the pad of his thumb. He didn't say that he and Fili couldn't bear to lose her as well. Thorin pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I will be right outside. Fili is fine with Bofur."

"Thank you, Thorin," she choked out.

"You don't need to thank me for anything, Dis," the dwarf king ground out. "I owe you more than I can ever repay. I am the reason you don't have Ehren."

"Thorn-," she protested.

"Out, out," Oin told his king, shooing him toward the door. "I'll call you when there is news. When the midwife arrives, send her in."

Thorin gave his sister a parting glance and then left the room, shutting the door behind him. He made his way to the kitchen where he fixed himself a cup of tea and settled at the table, staring morosely into it as his sister's cries of pain began in the room down the hall.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 12

Dis bit back a moan as a pain cut across her lower back and speared her between her legs. Her labor with this babe was moving faster than with Fili. The contraction built in intensity, and she curled her fingers into the bed sheets and tossed her head to the side on her pillow. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she was relieved when the midwife ran a cold cloth over her brow. A haze of pain surrounded her and she fought hard to keep from crying out. The contraction reached its crescendo and was waning before Dis realized she could taste blood on her tongue. She had bitten her lip that time; she must be careful.

"Here, Dis, drink this." Oin appeared at her side holding a mug of tea.

He held it to her lips and she took a swallow. It was warm, but very bitter. She nearly retched at its flavor. Oin refused to be swayed, however, and Dis managed to finish the concoction.

"What was that?" she gasped after the final swallow.

"A mixture of herbs that should help with the pain," he told her, "and give you strength to deliver the babe."

Dis nodded and felt her eyelids dipping closed. She was so tired and she hadn't yet begun to push forth her child. Worry swirled in her brain. What if she did not have the strength? What if she could not bring this child into the world? Fili would be left an orphan. Panic seized her then, and her eyes flew open. "Thorin!"

"It's okay, Dis," Oin assured her. "Thorin is down the hall waiting for news of the child. He hasn't gone far."

"Please," she panted as she could feel another contraction beginning build, "I need to see my brother."

"But Dis, usually only female family members are present in the birthing room," he protested.

"Oin, I need to speak to my brother. NOW!" she nearly roared as the contraction climbed toward its peak.

"Yes, M' lady," he finally acquiesced with a sigh, nodding for the midwife to go and retrieve Thorin.

In the kitchen, Thorin busied himself with wiping down the table and straightening the dishes in the already neat cupboards. He knew that second children often came faster than the first, and by the pained sounds of Dis' cries her labor was progressing quickly. At least, he hoped it was progressing quickly. Listening to his baby sister cry out in such pain was pure agony for him. He would gladly take her pain if he could.

What worried him most was how weak Dis had become from her illness. His sister hadn't been able to keep down food for three days. He was sure that couldn't bode well for her or her child. Soft footsteps sounded behind him and he turned, alarmed when the midwife came to stand before him.

"My sister?" he managed, grasping to keep his tenuous hold on his emotions.

"She is asking for you," the midwife murmured.

"But all is well?" Thorin asked her as he followed behind her to his sister's room.

"Aye, but she insisted that we call for you."

Thorin nearly burst into the room and hurried to his sister's side. "Dis, what is it?" He was alarmed at the sweat that beaded her face and the expression of pain that twisted her features.

"Thorin," she choked out as the contraction began to subside, "we both know that I'm weak." He began to protest, but she shook her head. "I need you to listen to me. I need to get this said." She reached for his hand and grasped it tightly. "I need you to raise Fili should something happen to me."

"You know that I would," he promised around the sudden lump in his throat. He didn't want to hear his sister speak of the fact that she might not survive this. "But you are strong, and both of your children will need their mother."

"I will fight to live with all that is in me," she vowed, tightening her grip as yet another pain set in, "but I just needed…I needed…I needed my brother," she gasped, arching and crying out. This was the worst pain yet.

Thorin panicked to see his sister in such a state and glared at Oin. "Do something."

"This is the way of things, Thorin," the healer promised. "All mothers must suffer to bring their children into the world."

The dwarf king felt his stomach churn as Dis nearly sobbed. Her grip on his hand was painful, but there was no way he would let go. "You can do this, Sister," he murmured, smoothing back her hair from her sweaty face with his free hand. The midwife had braided it, but stray wisps had escaped to curl around her face.

"So much pressure," Dis panted suddenly. "I need to push."

"Let me check you," the midwife cautioned. "Don't push just yet."

"Please," Dis begged, tossing her head to the side and groaning.

"Thorin," Oin ordered, "go back to the kitchen. We will call you when the babe arrives."

"I'm staying with my sister," Thorin barked just as his sister sobbed his name and clawed at him with her other hand as the midwife checked to see if it was time for Dis to push the babe into the world.

"It's highly unusual," Oin stated uncertainly.

"I'm staying," Thorin growled menacingly as Dis whimpered at his side.

"So much pressure," she gasped.

"It's time to push, M' lady," the young midwife told her with a gentle pat to her knee.

Thorin immediately sensed the tension in the room. This is where his sister's weakness could kill both her and her child. He watched as Oin took one of Dis's legs and held it back. The midwife motioned for him to take the other. Gulping, Thorin mimicked his healer friend and grasped his sister's leg. Dis seemed to understand what was expected of her and on the next contraction she began to push.

Thorin watched with alarm as his sister's face turned red from the strain. Beads of sweat popped out on her brow and she moaned low and deep as she pushed.

"Breathe now, M' lady," the midwife murmured. "You and your little one both need air."

Dis sucked in a deep breath and dropped her head back against the pillows. She'd only pushed for a short time and she was exhausted. Tears formed in her eyes and leaked down her cheeks. She was going to fail her child, fail both of her children. She and this baby were going to die and Fili was going to be left motherless.

Thorin seemed to know immediately what she was thinking. "You will do this, Dis. You will not leave Fili and you will not leave me. We need you." He pressed his forehead to hers and heard her breath hitch in a quiet sob. "Let me get you some water." He released her leg and moved to the pitcher in the corner, pouring his sister a small amount of water into a glass. Moving to her side, he held it to her lips and she sipped gratefully.

Thorin put the glass aside as another contraction seized Dis in its grip. He grasped her leg once again and watched as she pushed with determination although her body trembled with weakness.

"Again!" the midwife called out. "Don't stop. The babe is crowning."

Dis cried out, but managed to suck in a breath before she pushed once more.

"I have his head, M' lady," the midwife exclaimed.

Thorin glanced at Oin as Dis sighed in relief. The healer gave him an encouraging nod that the dwarf king hoped meant everything would be okay.

Dis let out another cry which turned into a strangled scream.

"Just once more, Dis," Oin encouraged.

"I can't," she panted, falling back against the pillows. She was spent; she had no more strength.

"You must, Dis," Thorin encouraged. "Your child's life is in the balance. Only one more push and then you can rest."

Her pain-filled blue eyes looked up blearily at her brother. "Are you sure?" she asked sounding so much like a child that it scared Thorin.

"Yes, Dis," he told her gently, "you can do this."

With a whimper that turned into a scream, Dis pushed and delivered a tiny, still form into the waiting hands of the midwife.

The room was quiet. Dis lay back on her pillows panting with exhaustion. She had no strength left to move, but it suddenly dawned on her that she hadn't heard the healthy, lusty cry of her child.

Thorin watched as the midwife's hands worked furiously over the tiny babe's limp body, but there were no signs of life.

"My child?" Dis whispered. "Please, what's happening?" she begged.

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit. It belongs to J.R.R. Tolkien and Peter Jackson and Company.

My Sister's Keeper

Chapter 13

"My child?" Dis whispered. "Please, what's happening?" she begged.

Thorin still grasped his sister's leg, but found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the tiny, still baby held in a towel in the midwife's arms. She rubbed the small form vigorously as she tried to get the wee babe to draw its first breath.

"Thorin," Dis choked out, "I can't….Ehren…" Her eyes lolled back in her head as she lost consciousness.

"Dis!" her brother called, pulling his attention from his nephew and focusing on his sister. "Oin, what is it? What's wrong with her?" He took her hand between his own and held it tenderly.

The healer examined Dis closely, checking her pulse and lifting her eyelids to check her eyes. "She's exhausted, weak, and mourning her son. We will keep her comfortable and she should awaken shortly." Oin tucked Dis beneath the blankets with a deep sigh.

"It was a boy," Thorin stated, his heart heavy with sadness.

Oin nodded and opened his mouth to reply.

There was a sputtering at the foot of Dis' bed and then the tiny baby let out a lusty howl. Thorin jerked at the sound and, without letting go of his sister's hand, he turned to face the midwife. "Will he live?

"He has fight left him in yet," she replied. "I believe he will make it."

Thorin's shoulders slumped in relief and he strained to get a look at the child as the midwife carried him to the basin nearby to bathe him. All he could see was a thatch of dark hair.

"Dis," he murmured, bending over his sister and stroking her hair back from her face. "When you wake, I will introduce you to your son. You did very well, sister." Worry assaulted him when she didn't stir, but Oin didn't seem concerned.

Instead, he clapped Thorin on the shoulder. "Perhaps you can see to your new nephew while we care for Dis. He hasn't had much nourishment in the past few days. You can see if you can get him to take a bottle."

Thorin stared at Oin, horrified. He had held Fili as an infant when he visited with Ehren and Dis, but he'd never helped in the day-to-day care of a tiny infant. "I-I," he sputtered.

"Here you are," the midwife crooned as she handed a newly bathed nephew to Thorin.

The dwarf king stared in awe at the bundle in his arms. The child, though thin and small, had the dark hair of the Durin line. His rosebud lips were pursed until he let out a huge yawn, making Thorin smile. When he blinked his eyes open, Thorin's heart stopped. They were dark brown. Fili, Dis, and Thorin all had blue eyes. This little one would have his father's chocolate-colored eyes. Perhaps they would be a balm to Dis' grieving soul. He held the babe close to his chest, feeling his warmth seep through his tunic. Such a tiny, precious life, this little one he held in his arms.

Thorin settled himself into a chair in the corner and cradled his nephew in his arms. "You may be small now," he murmured, "but one day you will grow up to be a great warrior."

Dark eyes blinked up at him owlishly and then the baby opened his mouth and began to squall.

"Here." Oin thrust a bottle at Thorin, the nipple fashioned out of cloth. "See if you can get him to suckle. He needs nourishment or he will not stay healthy."

Anxiously, Thorin stared down at the babe in his arms and experimentally managed to get the end of the bottle into his mouth. He watched in disappointment as the baby screamed louder at this new intrusion. Determined to see that his nephew lived, Thorin tried again and again and again. Finally, the little imp got a taste of the milk and moved his little mouth a bit. The dwarf king held his breath as the baby in his arms rolled the cloth around with his tongue before finally beginning to suckle. "He's taking it," Thorin breathed with relief.

"Good, good," Oin called as he helped the midwife dressed Dis in a clean gown. Through it all, Thorin's sister never stirred. "When he drinks half of it, you need to burp him."

Thorin frowned. He remembered Dis and Ehren placing Fili against their shoulders and patting his back. At times, burping had been a messy business when Fili had spit up all over their clothing. Still, he watched carefully and when the bottle was half-gone, he pulled the nipple from the boy's mouth. The baby began howling in indignation. Thorin propped him on his shoulder with a grin. He could already tell this little one was going to be a mischief maker. He alternated between rubbing and patting the baby's back and was soon rewarded with a loud burp.

"Sounds like he's holding his own," Oin announced as he came over to check on Thorin and the baby now that Dis had been cared for.

"He will be fine," Thorin informed the healer, already loving this little babe so much that his heart ached at the thought of losing him.

Oin nodded. "I will go and brew a broth for Dis to give her strength. I believe she will wake soon."

Thorin nodded and finished feeding the baby, burping him once more. The child fell asleep against his shoulder and Thorin brushed a kiss against the smooth forehead. "Sleep well, little warrior. You will get to meet your mother and your brother soon."

He was right, for Dis began to stir beneath the blankets. A low sob escaped her lips and then another until she curled on her side and allowed her body to shake with grief.

Her baby was dead. The child had been her last gift from Ehren, and her own weakness had failed him. If only she had been able to keep down nourishment. If only she had been able to summon more strength and deliver him faster. The quiet in the room pressed against her and Dis allowed a broken cry to emerge. Soon, the tears rolled down her cheeks and she turned her sore body onto its side as she mourned her child. Too much loss, too much, she couldn't take much more. There was no way her heart could bear it.

"Dis!" With horror, Thorin realized that his sister thought her babe was dead. "Dis, the child lives. He is fine." The dwarf king pushed out of the chair and, keeping the infant cradled gently against him, hurried to his sister's side. He sat on the edge of the bed and reached out to cup her chin. "Look up at me, Sister."

The grieving woman took in a shuddering breath and turned her red-rimmed eyes toward her brother. They widened in surprise when she saw a small bundle cradled against Thorin's chest. "Is that…is that my child?"

"It is your son," he smiled, feeling joy spread through him at the eager expression that bloomed on his sister's face.

The midwife suddenly scurried into the room to help her patient sit up against the pillows. As soon as the woman back away, Dis was reaching for her son with trembling arms. "I need to hold him."

Thorin gently transferred the sleeping infant into her waiting arms. The baby stirred and opened his eyes briefly. Thorin heard his sister's sharp intake of breath.

"He has Ehren's eyes," she mumbled, tears once again filling her blue orbs.

"Yes," Thorin smiled, placing a large, callused hand on the baby's dark hair. "He has your hair."

Dis examined her youngest son from head to toe and proclaimed him perfect. Her strength was fading, however, and Thorin took the child before she dropped him. "You need to rest, Sister," he soothed. "I will fetch Fili from Bofur and see that he is cared for."

Dis nodded and allowed her brother to help her slide down beneath the blankets. "Kili."

"What?" Thorin asked, confused.

"My son, his name is Kili," she smiled. "I think Ehren would have like that name."

"I think so, too," Thorin assured his sister. "It suits the babe nicely."

She hummed in response and by the time Thorin placed the baby in the cradle in the corner his sister was already asleep.

Now it was time to get Fili so that he could meet his baby brother. Thorin set off for Bofur's with excitement in his step once the midwife promised to keep an eye on Dis and Kili.

When Thorin entered Bofur's shop, the toymaker pressed a finger to his lips and pointed to the corner. Fili was curled up in a blanket, his eyes closed in slumber. Tear tracks stained his cheeks and his fingers were tightly wound in the blanket.

"Dis?" Bofur whispered.

"She will be fine once she regains her strength," the dwarf king informed him. Then Thorin crossed to his nephew and crouched down by the slumbering child.

"Fili," he called softly, brushing the blonde hair back from the boy's face.

Fili's eyes blinked open slowly and focused on his uncle. He immediately launched himself forward and threw his arms around Thorin's neck. "Is Mother okay? Did she go away like Da?" he cried fearfully.

"Your mother is fine, Fili," Thorin assured him. "I promise you, and so is your baby brother." He felt his heir freeze in his arms.

"Brother?" the child questioned.

"Yes," Thorin smiled, pulling back so he could look into Fili's face. "You have a little brother waiting for you at home. Let's thank Mr. Bofur and then I will take you home and introduce you to him."

Fili stepped away from Thorin and hurried to the toymaker, wrapping his arms around Bofur's legs. "Thank you for letting me stay with you today, Mr. Bofur," he told him.

"You are mighty welcome," the dark-haired dwarf smiled as he ruffled the child's hair. "Go see your mother and meet your new brother, lad. Those dwarf warriors we painted will be dry the next time you visit and you can choose the one you want since you did help make them."

Fili's blue eyes sparkled happily. "Thank you, Mr. Bofur!" He turned back to his uncle. "Can we go see Mother now?"

Thorin chuckled and scooped the boy into his arms. "Yes, we can go now. Thank you, Bofur."

"Anytime, Thorin," the other dwarf smiled.

The dwarf king hurried quickly back toward his sister's house eager to check on Dis and Kili. Fili yawned sleepily in his arms, but seemed determined to stay awake to see his mother. As soon as Thorin entered the bedroom, Fili struggled to get down from his arms. He ran to the bed and crawled up beside Dis, burrowing into her side. Thorin didn't have the heart to stop him; Fili had been afraid of losing his mother today.

Dis woke and immediately knew who was beside her. "Fili, my love," she smiled, "I hear you spent the day with Mr. Bofur."

"Yes, I helped him make dwarf warriors. I washed his paint brushes for him," the child stated proudly.

"I'm sure you were a very good helper," Dis told her son weakly.

"Mother, are you okay?" Fili asked with concern as he peered anxiously into her face.

"Yes, love, I'm fine. I still don't have my strength back from being sick, and it was hard work bringing your baby brother into the world." She sagged back against her pillows, impatient with her lack of strength.

"Where is my brother?" Fili asked as he glanced eagerly around the room.

Thorin retrieved the baby from his hand-carved wooden cradle in the corner by the fireplace and handed him carefully to Dis.

"Fili," she smiled tiredly, "this is your baby brother, Kili."

Fili's blue eyes grew big and round as he studied the tiny babe in his mother's arms. "He's so small," he breathed. "Are you sure he's a dwarf?"

Both Thorin and Dis laughed. "I'm very sure, Fili," his mother told him. "Kili will grow to be big and strong like Uncle Thorin one day."

Thorin sat on the edge of the bed and Fili crawled over to sit in his lap. "Can Kili play with me?" he asked.

"Not yet," Thorin explained. "Kili has some growing to do first."

Fili yawned. "Maybe he can play tomorrow," he said drowsily as he snuggled against Thorin's chest.

The dwarf king chuckled and ran a hand over the child's blonde hair. "Let's get you tucked into bed. It's been a long day." He stood and lifted Fili. "I'll be back once I get him settled."

It didn't take long to get Fili changed into his nightclothes and tucked under his covers with his stuffed oliphant wrapped tightly in his arms. "G'night, Uncle," he murmured sleepily.

"Goodnight, Fili," Thorin smiled as he brushed a kiss to the child's forehead. Shutting the door behind him, Thorin returned to his sister's room. She was nearly asleep with Kili in her arms. The baby began to fret, and and she settled him against her shoulder. Dis was frustrated with herself. Due to her illness and malnourishment, she was as yet unable to nurse her son.

Thorin quickly heated milk over the fire and then handed the bottle to his sister after checking to ensure it wasn't too hot. This time Kili needed no coaxing. He suckled greedily.

"Stay with us for a bit," Dis asked her brother, nodding toward the bed beside her.

Thorin kicked off his boots and stretched out next to her, leaning back against the headboard. "Kili is a beautiful child, Dis," he told his sister.

She looked down at the greedy babe in her arms. "With his father's eyes," she sighed, swallowing hard around the lump in her throat.

"I still wish every day that it had been me instead of him," Thorin growled into the quiet of the room, surprising both himself and his sister with his words.

He heard Dis' sharp gasp and immediately wished he'd kept his words to himself.

"Thorin," she began hesitantly.

He didn't let her finish whatever it was she was going to say. "Had he not been there that day, Fili and Kili would have their father and you would have your husband. He followed me into battle."

"Were you the one who drew the weapon that killed him?" she hissed. "Did you force him at sword point to follow you?" Her words were laced with fury. Kili could sense his mother's distress and began to cry. She changed the tone of her voice and continued. "Ehren chose to follow you; he chose that path! He wanted Fili to grow up safely. That's why he did what he did, and he gave his life for an honorable reason. Stop wallowing in guilt, Thorin. No one blames you, but you."

Thorin stared at her in shock for a moment before he ran a shaky hand over his face. His heart pounded in his chest as he pondered his sister's words. Was she right? Was he really absolved of guilt in Ehren's death?

"Could you burp Kili for me and put him to bed?" Dis asked softly, her strength rapidly fading.

Thorn took his youngest nephew in his arms and brushed a kiss in his dark hair before settling him against his shoulder and rubbing his back. The baby delivered a loud belch before he snuggled against his uncle's warmth. Thorin chuckled and carried the baby to his cradle, tucking him in beneath the handmade blankets. Then he returned to his sister's side. She was already sleeping. Gently, he pulled the blankets up higher around her shoulders.

Dis looked so tired and worn that it scared him. She didn't deserve the heavy blows life and handed her. None of the dwarves of Erebor deserved the cruelties they'd been forced to endure. Resolutely, Thorin squared his shoulders. Dwarves like Ehren had not died in vain to give their families a better life. He swore then and there with thoughts of Dis, Fili, and Kili filling his mind, that one day he would reclaim Erebor. His sister and her boys would want for nothing; they would have everything in life that they deserved. He would see to it.

The End

Author's Note: Thank you so much for reading. I had fun with this story. I'm not sure what I'm going to write next. I have a Fili/Sigrid story idea as well as a few one-shots floating around in my brain. I guess it depends on which idea gets fully developed first.


End file.
